A different Harry Potter
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: In 1985 Harry Potter was rescued by James' brother in 1997 Harry comes to Hogwarts finally for his 6th year after years of training but he isn't what people expect Darker Harry Harry/Daphne/Blaise girl
1. Chapter 1

**1986**

A battered and bloodied Harry Potter was lying in the cupboard under the stairs trying to avoid his uncle the best he could and praying for someone to come and save him his uncle had beaten him because Harry being the polite, nice boy that he was had been invited to one of the children's birthdays Dudley the bullying little bastard that he was hadn't.

As Harry begged for a rescuer he didn't know how lucky he would be.

Harry was falling off to sleep he heard voices. A man with a loud yet calm voice had walked straight into the Dursley home whilst they where sitting in the living room from what Harry could understand.

"What do you want?" Vernon asked scared which surprised Harry his uncle was never scared of any one yet he seemed really scared of whoever this man was.

"I want Harry" the man said "I know he is here and you are not fit to raise Lily and James' son and you know it now where is he?"

"Your freaky headmaster sent him to us" Vernon said "we didn't want him"

"Then you won't mind giving him to me" the man said "after all Lily and James wouldn't trust you with one of their pets let alone their son"

"Why do you want that spoilt little freak?" Dudley asked "and did you bring me a present?"

"Course I did" the man said but then there was screaming from Petunia and then the screaming stopped and there was no more voices.

"Harry?" the voice said and Harry tried to make noise so the man could hear him but the man ran up the stairs trying to find Harry so Harry banged on the closet door causing the man to swear and rip the door away from the cupboard.

"Harry" the man said and Harry shied away from him when he saw him the man was bigger than any man Harry had ever seen and looked scary and powerful "I am not going to hurt you Harry" the man seemed hurt when he had said that like he didn't want Harry to be scared of him but Vernon had always wanted Harry to be scared of him just like Marge and Petunia did.

"Who are you?" Harry asked looking up at the man with fear on his face

"I am your uncle Harry" the man said "I am Ryan Potter"

"Like Vernon?" Harry asked fearfully

"No" Ryan said calmly yet inside he was wanting to go and hurt Vernon even more even though it wouldn't be possible after he had killed all three Dursleys to protect his godson and nephew "never like Vernon, Harry I am your father's brother I would have been here sooner but I had to be able to look after you but I can now Harry I promise"

"Ok" Harry said and his uncle helped him out of the cupboard with ease and lifted him into his arms

"Do you need anything?" Ryan asked

"No" Harry said "I am ok"

And then they where both gone.

**1997**

"We need to go to diagon alley today Ry" Harry said looking at his uncle "I know you wanted to do my shopping for me and keep my safe but I have been missing for 12 years and I want to see outside this house"

"Harry it is not like I don't let you see people" Ryan said with a grin "or is it that you want to see Daphne and Blaise again?"

"Shut up Ry" Harry said "I know that you like Mrs Greengrass"

"First of all know I don't" Ryan said "and secondly she is divorced but that isn't the point"

"I know" Harry said

"Now seen as how it is the 31st of august I agree we need to get you a wand I got Marie Zabini to get your books and I got your robes yesterday cause I know your size it is just your wand that you need"

Harry nodded and went to get dressed it had been a trying 12 years for Ryan Potter looking after his nephew James and Ryan where best friends and brothers Ryan had been a groomsman at James' wedding like James had at Ryan's wedding but Ryan's wife Sarah died in the first war she was a mediwitch who had been killed by Lucius Malfoy Ryan had yet to get the blonde prick alone to repay the favour but he knew there was only so much time and gold that Malfoy had to protect himself and when he slipped up Ryan would be there and waiting.

Marie Zabini and Haley Greengrass where two of the few that knew Ryan had Harry with him Marie had been Sarah's sister so they had always been close after the death of Sarah and had cared for him after her death and when her husband left her Ryan had been there for her and Blaise her only daughter. Marie on the other hand had been Ryan's Auror partner when she had joined the Auror force with Ryan, James, Sirius and Lily had joined yet Lily had ended up becoming a mediwitch so James and Sirius paired up and so did Ryan and Marie and again after Sarah died she looked out for her long time friend as well.

With Marie and Haley on the Hogwarts board of governors it was easy to get Harry into the 6th year class the only thing was no one knew what Harry would be like Ryan had trained him in both dark and light magic but Marie and Haley both secretly hoped Harry was nothing like his uncle in that sense as Ryan had been an avenging angel after Sarah died going after every death eater he could get his hands on and successfully doing so every time.

**The First of September 1997**

"So do as your told" Ryan said "and if you get laid I am the first one you tell right Prongslet?"

"Yes dad" Harry teased but it meant a lot to Ryan he knew he could never replace James and he never wanted to try to but having Harry around meant he got the chance to be a father and that was something he wanted.

No sooner was Harry in a Hogwarts compartment was he attacked by a brown haired and blonde blurs, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini flew at their friend and hugged him as he lifted them off of the floor. The last 12 years had been good for Harry he was 6'4 in height and weight around 210 pounds in weight he was only slightly lighter and smaller than his uncle. Harry's hair was quite short and dark black as he refused to change one of the few things that connected him to his father when Ryan offered to change it for him.

"Bout time you got on this train Potter" Daphne muttered into his right shoulder and Blaise grunted in agreement on his left.

"You know what Ryan is like" Harry said "when Harry can learn all the spells up to the end of Auror training then I will send him to Hogwarts I mean I know people cannot be trusted but Voldemort is gone"

"So Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts?" a voice said and Harry looked up to see a redhead standing in the doorway.

"What if he has Weasley?" Daphne said

"Well I guess the prophet and Skeeter are right" the redhead sneered "living with his murderer of an uncle meant he would be dark" that was all Harry needed to blast the redhead out of the compartment

"No one" Harry said "talks about my uncle like that you got me asswipe?" even though the redhead was out cold everyone in the near area got the message.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Soon there will be some background information on Ryan I promise and a note on Ron's actions with Harry not around there was no one to make Ron be nicer to people like Hermione and no dark lord meant the Weasleys would be a normal pureblood family

The rest of the journey was uneventful the two girls told him everything and anything he would need to know about every professor and 6th year apparently the redhead's sister had a crush on him since she was little and assured people he was alive even when no one knew where he was apart from the select few Ryan allowed to know that Harry was ok.

"So which house are you aiming for?" Daphne asked

"Well my mum and dad where Gryffindor's" Harry said "but Ryan was a Slytherin so I don't think he would be bothered which house I was in to be honest and neither am I plus in Gryffindor I am on my own Slytherin I am with you two lovely ladies"

"Somehow I doubt Dumbles would like that" Daphne said "after all you are supposedly the golden boy"

"Yeah right" Harry snorted "I was raised by a man that killed over 100 death eaters as an Auror he isn't exactly whiter than white and he taught me everything I know about magic"

"Yeah well Ryan is the dark knight to Dumbledore's leader of the light idea" Blaise said "after all the man cares"

"Not that he would admit it" Harry said "he hates all of the magical world since my mum and dad died"

"Apart from us" Daphne said "I think he has a thing for my mum"

"He is lonely" Harry said defending his uncle partly "and your mum has been therefore him it is only realistic he would have feelings for her"

"I am always here for you" Blaise said with a grin "so is Daph so which one of us do you like Potter?"

"Erm" Harry said and for the first time in years an innocent version of Harry Potter surfaced living with Ryan in secret meant that he didn't grow up around girls and being around two very beautiful Slytherins made it easier when he saw them but the truth was he couldn't choose between them as he liked them both.

"I like both of you" he muttered softly but both girls heard him "I can't choose"

"We mean as like a girlfriend" Daphne said not sure whether Harry got what they meant

"So did he Daph" Blaise said "after all we have both looked out for him and care for him it is only fair he should find us attractive and be attracted to the both of us"

Harry looked down at this point increasing the innocence they could see he had and both girls wondered if this was a side of Harry that even Ryan didn't know existed as from a young age Harry had been confident and now he didn't seem confident at all.

Both girls then looked at Harry and then at each other and nodded

"Well Harry that is convenient" Daphne said "because we both really like you two"

"Really?" Harry said

"Really" Daphne said "so how about you go and look around the train seen as how it is your first journey while me and Blaise have a chat"

"Ok" Harry said and left the room leaving the two girls to talk. As Harry walked the train he saw that Ryan was right about the groups that would be on the train, the Muggleborn students grouped together, the pureblooded children of death eaters grouped together and the indifferent students grouped together. As Harry walked past one of the rooms a girl walked in front of him and placed her hands on her hips.

"You hurt my brother" she said "give me one reason not to curse you"

"Because I am Harry Potter" he said with a grin and she had to mentally stopped herself from swooning over him like her friends had teased her about when Harry had returned to the wizarding world even her own brothers teased her over it.

"Not good enough" she muttered and threw a stunner at Harry but it bounced off of his wordlessly erected shield

"That was a reason why you couldn't" Harry said "not why you wouldn't" and the girl looked in fear at Harry and went back into her room.

Harry turned to leave when he was face to face with a smaller blonde sneering at him

"What can I do for you?" Harry said not really paying attention to the student

"I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Draco said extending his hand to Harry "I can help you meet the right kind of people around Hogwarts not blood traitors like the Weaselette"

Harry smirked as Ryan was right old Lucius would convince Draco to extend the olive branch of friendship to Harry expecting poor innocent Harry to be lost and alone without any friends apart from a man old enough to be his father and had raised him like one.

"And you would know the right sort?" Harry said with a smirk "what former followers of the fallen half-blood? I think I can make my own choices Malfoy"

"How dare you" Draco said not using his one brain cell and drew his wand but Harry disarmed them wandlessly and none verbally causing children in the local vicinity to laugh at the fact that Draco who was a proud wizard who had been seen as bullying younger students had been stopped where as Ron Weasley was like Draco Malfoy of Gryffindor and made sure that the Slytherin – Gryffindor feud continued however no one knew Harry Potter was going to make major changes as soon as he got to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry**

When Harry returned to the compartment 15 minutes later Daphne and Blaise looked up at him with smiles on their faces which worried Harry as he knew both witches knew very powerful dark magic as Ryan had taught them it.

"Hey" Harry said "there are some weird kids on this train."

"Guess you met your groupie then?" Daphne said and Blaise snorted. Daphne and Blaise always loved the fact that even though they weren't fangirls they owed their lives to Harry as their families had been neutral in the war and Harry had stopped Voldemort and had therefore was entitled to their gratitude.

"Plus Malfoy" Harry said and girls faces changed to sombre ones both Daphne and Blaise knew it was Lucius Malfoy that killed Sarah and felt sorry for Harry as he lost not only his mother but his kinder aunt also.

"What did he say?" Blaise asked

"That he could help me fit in with the 'right sort'" Harry said with a smirk "so I told him his daddy was a death eater and left".

"I wish he would leave us alone" Daphne said "he is always following us around trying to get us to be his girlfriend even though he is betrothed to Parkinson."

"That doesn't surprise me" Harry said "smug little shit"

"It was you Mr Potter who said you fancied both of us" Blaise teased and Harry nodded "we have come to a decision about that."

"Really?" Harry asked hoping that the two girls wouldn't hate him for liking them both as he had very few friends before he joined Hogwarts and he didn't want to lose the friends he already had.

"Really" Daphne said "we have decided to share you"

"Share me?" Harry said looking confused and oblivious to what they where saying.

"Aw Harry is confused" Blaise said with a grin "any other 17 year old boy would be jumping for joy after we said that"

"We both want to date you" Daphne elaborated "we both want to be your girlfriends."

"But I..." Harry began and Blaise kissed him hard on the mouth to shut him up and as Blaise moved away Daphne kissed him as well. Harry didn't know what to think his two crushes from when he was 12 had both kissed him and they liked him back there was not a better way for his school year to go. Blaise and Daphne wouldn't admit it but they knew that their plan couldn't have gone better as they knew Harry would not openly tell of his feelings for them and they would have to guide him them slightly over the years and that in their relationship they would have to teach Harry about girls but they felt safe with Harry more than they did anyone else.

**Ryan**

As Ryan saw the Hogwarts express take his nephew away he could not help feel not only happy Harry was with people his own age but lonely that he had lost his godson as they had barely been apart the 12 years that Ryan had been the guardian of Harry James Potter.

"You ok Ry?" Marie Zabini asked her close friend "the first time seeing them go is always the hardest."

"Sending little Astoria was the hardest moment of my life" Haley Greengrass inputted putting her hand on Ryan's shoulder "I know what you are feeling Ryan."

However none of the three of them heard Rita Skeeter creeping behind them and only heard her before it was too late.

"Ryan Potter" the blonde, repulsive reporter said smiling at him like butter wouldn't melt "it's been a long time"

"Beat it you bitch before I curse you" Ryan said "and you can quote me on that might help you on the Ryan Potter is a dark wizard series of articles you run, but we all know Skeeter I am what you fear most because you knew me at Hogwarts I just don't give a shit about anything I do"

"How do you feel about sending young Harry off into the world of light?" Skeeter said "after all we don't know what you have been teaching him after all everyone goes dark after they lose someone like you did poor Sarah"

This time however Ryan had to be the cooler head as Marie nearly dove at the annoying reporter and Ryan had to lift her off of her feet to stop her from pouncing on the blonde reporter.

"Let me go Potter" Marie screeched "I want to hurt the bitch."

"Not gunna happen" Ryan said if anything holding tighter "don't want people to think you are going mad in your old age Marie."

"The way half bloods react these days" a voice said and Ryan tensed and Marie used this as a distraction to stun Skeeter.

"Malfoy" Ryan growled not having to turn around to see the blonde ponce.

"Potter," Lucius said courteously with other people around "it's been a while."

"15 years" Ryan said "when you walked out of Azkaban begging innocence and claiming imperious curse."

"The court agreed with my statement" Lucius said "as soon as they saw it they knew I did no wrong."

"Fudge saw your bribe" Ryan said "and I don't give a damn what any minister official says I was there, I held Sarah in my arms as she died and you fired that curse Malfoy, I will haunt you until your dying day to prove you are nothing more than a lackey and a coward."

"Then prove it" Lucius said "or can't you?"

"Well snakes are slippery" Ryan said "and you may get away for now but the Lion in my family tree will be waiting to rip you limb from limb when you slip up and remember I am I slytherin as well I can play just as dirty as you can Malfoy, watch your back."

**Harry**

Harry, Daphne and Blaise where all sitting in their compartment when a bushy haired blur was chased by two redheaded blurs ran past their compartment which lead Harry and the girls to quickly look out of their door. What they saw was the two redheads that Harry had interacted with earlier in the day tormenting a brown haired girl.

"Get her Ron" the girl said holding the brown haired girl down "you know she wants to be with you put the ring on her Ron"

"What are you doing" Harry said dangerously and both of them stopped as Harry drew his wand "leave her alone"

"Why Potter?" the boy who Harry had blown through the compartment door said "she is a mudblood" Harry who had never really had a good check on his emotions exploded at that and stunned the girl and used a slicing hex on the boy's chest.

"My mum was Muggleborn you prick" Harry said dangerously softly and then turned to the girl "are you ok?"

"Yes" she said clutching her neck obviously where she had been grabbed "they just surprised me is all"

"I am Harry Potter" he said extending a hand to her

"Hermione Granger" she said with a small smile


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this is AU Voldemort died when he tried to kill Harry so therefore some death eaters die to.

**May 1978**

"So why do we have to go shopping?" Ryan said

"We still haven't gotten you robes for Lily and James' wedding" Sarah said "and I am not having this argument with you the day before the wedding, even Sirius has planned for the wedding"

"He is the best man of course he is planning stuff" Ryan said "and he is still trying to get us to kidnap James and take him to the Bermuda triangle because Sirius owns it"

"I still cannot believe it that he owns that" Sarah said shaking his head "I mean he has been disowned yet he still has enough money to buy the island which is known to muggles as the island where people disappear and are never seen again"

As they walked into diagon alley the road was strewn with bodies of the dead and injured. Ryan and Sarah went into mediwitch and Auror mode as Sarah looked for the injured and Ryan fought death eaters. Lucius Malfoy the snake that he was snuck up behind Sarah and pointed his wand at her.

"Diffindo" he said and the slashing movement went across her throat and she began bleeding badly.

"Son of a bitch" Ryan screamed from the other end of the street and ran as fast as he could and falling to his knees to watch his wife fall into his arms. His wife of two months that he had wanted to have children with, the woman that he had loved since first year even though she was a Hufflepuff and he was a Slytherin he loved her and they had damned the rules that said they couldn't be together.

"Sarah" he said holding on to her tightly "it'll be ok baby you'll be fine I promise" but she continued to gurgle blood and the thrashing she had done in Ryan's arms stopped as she died. Then for the first time in his adult life Ryan Potter would admit that he openly cried, he los the love of his life but before he was made to meet his maker Lucius Malfoy would be dragged to his kicking and screaming.

**Present**

"Go get changed" Daphne said to Harry pointing out of the room "you cannot turn up in a AC/DC shirt and a pair of jeans to the sorting Dumbles would have a fit."

"Yeah I know" Harry said taking robes from his trunk and left the room.

"He isn't what I expected" Hermione said looking at Harry in awe as he left "everyone said that he would be the next dark lord"

"We heard" Blaise said rolling her eyes "Ryan isn't dark either he had lost his wife, he held his wife in his arms as she died and he couldn't get justice for her because of how corrupt the wizarding system is Hermione"

"He was blinded by rage" Daphne continued "my mum said he was an avenging angel, I remember when my mum told me of the time he saved her from Lucius Malfoy and the Lestrange's"

**June 1978**

Marie Greengrass was walking through diagon alley when the death eaters arrived she had been looking for a wedding present for Lily and James Potter when they arrived. Even though they wore masks everyone knew it was Lucius Malfoy and the Lestrange brothers with the even more twisted Bella.

Marie tried to hide but Lucius saw her and used a summoning charm to bring her towards them.

"Look what we have here" he sneered "a blood traitor"

"Let me have her Lucius" Bella pleaded "please"

However then Marie was summoned away from them and landed in the arms of a tall wizard that radiated anger and hatred to the death eaters. He dressed in black also but was dressed in a black muggle t shirt and a pair of jeans with a black jacket.

"Potter" Bella hissed "Crucio" and the spell flew at Ryan and hit him square in the chest but he didn't scream he didn't show any sign of discomfort

"What is this?" Bella said "why isn't he screaming?"

"I am not a bitch like your husband and your half-blood master's followers" Ryan said "why should I give you the satisfaction of hearing me scream and nothing can hurt more than what you have already done to me Malfoy my life died in my arms a month ago and paybacks are a bitch"

Then Ryan launched two wordless and wandless curses towards Lucius but he ducked and both hit Rabastian Lestrange the first was a beheading hex and the second was a flame hex.

Ryan then walked forwards and threw three Crucio's at Bellatrix and all three hit her at the same time causing her to fall to the floor in pain clutching her head as Ryan tried to drive her insane even though his focus and attention was currently on Lucius Malfoy who was trying to get away as Ryan had placed anti apparition wards so that they couldn't get away and was currently throwing people out of his way to escape Ryan.

"You can't run" Ryan said "I am going to haunt you till my dying day Malfoy I swear to god your mine" and lunged at the death eater and pinned him to the ground and was punching him as hard as he could within 5 minutes Lucius' nose, jaw and both cheekbones where broken and the blonde man's face was indistinguishable as to what it had been 30 minutes before

"Enough" James Potter said James had been at the ministry when the call had come in and it took Sirius and James to pull Ryan off of Lucius Malfoy who used that distraction to crawl away to where another death eater grabbed him and they left via a portkey.

"Son of a bitch" Ryan roared as James held on to him because if he wasn't doing so Ryan would have ripped Lucius' and the other death eater in half.

"Calm down" Sirius said getting in Ryan's face "you are going to far"

"Going too far is ripping him in two and sending his dismantled body to his wife" Ryan said "he killed Sarah how would you feel if it was Lily? I know you would be doing the exact same as me and if you say you would you are lying, you know I am right James"

"I know" James said "but you have to stop this attacking him in the middle of the street like a damn vigilante Ry"

"I don't give a shit" Ryan said and tore down the wards and apparated away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: for this story at least for the time being half the chapter will follow Harry and the other half will follow Ryan**

**Harry**

"So how close are you two and Harry?" Hermione asked the girls

"We have known him for years" Daphne said "my mum and his Ryan have known each other nearly 20 years so when I wasn't at Hogwarts I was around Harry and Ryan as much as my mum and Ryan would let me be."

"You knew where he was and didn't say anything" Hermione said "we thought death eaters had captured him"

"Ryan made us promise not to tell anyone" Daphne said "after all they would take him away from Ryan and lock Ryan away and accuse him of wanting to hurt Harry or make him evil"

"He isn't dark or evil though" Hermione said "he is nice and kind"

"Hermione" Blaise said looking at the taller bushy haired girl "Harry needs friends, not groupies"

"I am not a groupie" Hermione said defensively, tears falling from her eyes "just no one has stood up for me before and I don't have many friends because of the Weasleys and Malfoy so I am kind of lonely"

"Oh Hermione" Daphne said putting her hand on the girls shoulder "we didn't mean it in a bad way just so many people will see Harry as the boy who lived not Harry Potter the moody teen who snores"

Hermione laughed at that she had to admit when she had read the story of Harry Potter she was in awe and couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and meet him. However Harry didn't arrive on the first train leaving Hermione to feel disappointed and alone, she had been mercilessly bullied by people like the Weasleys and Malfoy but she did have some friends Neville Longbottom had stood up for her despite his shy nature as Hermione had helped him in potions he would defend her whenever he could.

A surprising friend for Hermione was the now head girl Cho Chang at the Yule ball for the triwizard tournament when Hermione was in her 4th year and Cho her 5th they both went with different champions respectfully Cho with the Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory and Hermione with the Durmstrang champion Victor Krum. Cho had defended Hermione when Ron had accused her with fraternizing with the enemy. Cho being the prefect she was gave Ron detention and took points after she saw how upset Hermione was after Ron shouted at her.

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws always seemed nice to Hermione but as she had most of her lessons with the Gryffindors and Slytherins she wasn't with her friends she just hoped now that Daphne and Blaise wouldn't be mean like other people in their year.

"Truthfully Hermione" Blaise said "Harry is nothing the way people would think he would be he is loud and brash also he is confident most of the time and he knows more magic that 7th years Ryan taught him how to be an Auror before sending him to Hogwarts because he doesn't trust the teachers.

"So what can he do?" Hermione asked

"Wandless magic, wordless magic" Blaise said

"Animagus, he is an accomplished Legimens" Daphne added "he speaks parseltounge, he is amazing with defensive and offensive spells he has already taken owls and newts it was only because we begged for months that Ryan has let him come to Hogwarts."

"What's his animagus?" Hermione asked

"A stag" Harry said from the door "Ryan found it hysterical that I am the same as my dad because he doesn't need a name for me I am Prongs"

"How did Ryan know to teach you?" Hermione asked "is he an animagus?"

"He has two forms" Harry said "he is a dragon and a shadow wolf"

"Harry shadow wolves are really rare" Hermione said "only 15 people ever have been shadow wolves"

"I know" Harry said with a grin "and only Godric Gryffindor had two forms"

"You look different in robes Harry" Daphne teased

"I know I cannot wait to see what you look like in yours" Harry teased back and Daphne grinned

"Maybe I will let you see the difference as it happens" Daphne said and Harry's grin grew.

**Ryan**

"In future can we try to avoid mass brawling?" Haley said when they got outside "you two acted worse than the children that you have raised for over 10 years"

"We know" Marie said "but Ryan has tried for years to get his hands on Malfoy and I wasn't going to let Skeeter talk to Ryan like that if there wasn't as many witnesses I would have killed her"

"I would have let you" Ryan said and both women grinned "I wonder what those three are going to do to the castle I almost pity old Dumbles"

Then a man walked in front of Ryan that he didn't think he would ever see again. Moony.

"Ryan" Remus said with a small smile "it is good to see you again"

"Your not mad I took Harry?" Ryan asked

"Oh you two you can drop the act" Marie said with a grin "who do you think we thought taught Harry most of the stuff a good responsible teacher you aren't Ry"

"Ok" Remus said "spoil our fun, I have a surprise for you"

"Huh?" Ryan said accepting a box off of his friend

"Would you believe I found this in the Weasley home when I went to visit Arthur over ministry business?"

"It is closed Moony" Ryan said

"Use the map password" Remus said grinning

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" Ryan said and the top of the box became see through and in the box was a little rat.

"Pettigrew" Ryan said

"The secret keeper" Remus added

"Gotcha" Ryan said grinning down at the trapped rat

"What do we do with him?" Haley asked

"Obvious Hales" Ryan said "we go see the minister and a man about a dog"

"Huh?" both girls said together confused

"Padfoot" both men said laughing at the girls.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi me again thanks for all of the reviews I would just like to mention two of my other stories you may enjoy if you haven't read them Charms, Parties and Betrayals and Harry Potter Black have a look and tell me what you think of them two.**

**Ryan**

"How do you know he was the secret keeper?" Marie asked

"Because why else would he hide?" Ryan said "and when Lily and James' will was read to me it said so but there was no proof now there is"

"So to the ministry?" Remus asked and Ryan nodded

"Amelia Bones owes me a favour" Ryan said with a grin and the four disapperated.

Amelia Bones Office

"So what can I do for you Lord Potter?" Amelia Bones asked when Ryan, Remus and the two witches appeared at her office door.

"Just to be here in an official position head Auror" he said with a grin and opened the box to show the rat

"You have to be kidding Potter" she snorted "you want to take up my time to play with a rat"

"This isn't just any rat" Remus said pointing his wand at the rat "Animagi revealio" and the rat grew to become an older form of Peter Pettigrew with missing finger and all was quickly stunned and bound by Ryan and Marie and was standing in the office of Amelia Bones.

"Impossible" Amelia said "Dumbledore said that Black killed him"

"I remember Amelia" Ryan said looking with distain at the man "and I also remember the court case I brought forward in 1986 saying that the little bastard was the secret keeper but Fudge and Dumbledore threw it out claiming there was no proof and that Pettigrew was dead but none of them knew what we knew"

"Then Dumbledore could have known if Black denied it under oath or Veritaserum"

"He didn't have a trial" Ryan said "and therefore no chance"

"I will question Pettigrew alone and call for Mr Black to be released for trial as soon as possible"

"Thanks Amelia" Ryan said with a grin

"Just out of curiosity" Remus said as they went to leave "what did you owe him for?"

"We don't speak of it" Amelia said mysteriously

"And never will" Ryan said with laughter and that was all that was said on the matter before they left.

Harry

When Harry got off of the train there was a few members of staff waiting for him, first was a giant of a man well half giant at least, Harry guessed that he was Hagrid as Ryan had given information on all of the staff and order members he could remember.

Severus Snape was easily recognisable by the way he was berating Gryffindors when they got off of the train even though he did welcome back the Slytherins including Daphne and Blaise yet he seemed to ignore Harry who figured the potions professor was either worried Ryan would turn up or wanted nothing to do with Harry.

Then there was Alastor Moody even though it didn't seem like the Moody Harry had met before through Ryan as this one was not even smirking like Moody normally was even though Harry hadn't seen the older wizard since he had taken a job at Hogwarts two years before there was no way that Albus Dumbledore could change someone that much that was something to tell Ryan.

Standing next to Moody and as far away from Snape as possible was Minerva McGonagall, Ryan had said that she should be fair with him as she had been with him 20 years prior but he also said he didn't know how much 20 years working for Albus Dumbledore would change someone.

Speaking of the man himself he looked both hesitant and excited to have Harry at Hogwarts, Harry guessed it was because Dumbledore would have gotten the majority of the abuse when Harry disappeared which of course he had done both wizarding families and the ministry had blamed Dumbledore, families like the Bones' and the Longbottom' for not protecting the child and families like the Weasleys who hoped to cash in on being close to Harry.

"Harry" Albus said "it is nice to see you have finally come to Hogwarts" Harry then felt two Legimancy attacks he guessed that they were from Snape and Dumbledore and pushed them out of his mind quickly before they could see anything.

"I am glad to be here professor" Harry said trying to pull of the nervous and humble student routine that Albus fell for hook, line and sinker which made Blaise and Daphne have to try tremendously not to laugh at as they knew Harry to be neither humble or nervous around anyone apart from them earlier in the day.

"Now Harry you will have to go with the younger students across the lake to be sorted" Albus said

"Actually professor" Hagrid interrupted and looked nervous in doing so "I think Harry may be too big to ride in one of the boats it may be best for him to go in a carriage with the rest of the school"

"Nonsense it is tradition" Albus said

"Albus the boy is at least 6'4" Severus said finally looking at Harry and had to admit he looked more like Ryan Potter's son than Lily and James' as he didn't need glasses and where as James had been a wiry chaser who covered as seeker, Ryan had been a tall, powerfully built chaser that had lead the Slytherin chaser line to three house cups in a row, "he will not fit in a boat, let some of the students take him in a carriage"

"We'll take him" Daphne and Blaise said at the same time and blushed when all of the professors looked at them with different looks on their faces. Snape looked indifferent, Minerva seemed dubious of the two girls but Albus didn't like the idea at all.

"Actually ladies I think that it would be best that Harry travel with the staff" Albus said "after all we wouldn't want another member of the student body attacking Mr Potter would we?"

"Actually professor" Harry said his anger on a slow boil at what the older man had suggested "I would like to travel with Daphne and Blaise as we where in the middle of a conversation" and the three of them and Hermione walked off before anyone could stop them.

"That was brilliant" Blaise said when they got into their carriage.

"Harry" Hermione seemed to say hesitantly "are you sure you should talk to the headmaster that way?"

"Hermione please don't take this the wrong way" Harry said "but there are things that you don't know about that I will tell you I promise and when you know those things you will know why I am doing what I am doing"

**30 minutes later**

"Potter, Harry" Minerva called out and Harry walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head as he secretly thought of how he was going to kill Ryan for saying you had to duel a dragon and a troll to be sorted.

"Ah Mr Potter" a voice in Harry's head said "finally you have come to Hogwarts"

"Yes" Harry said "I may kill my uncle for lying about the sorting"

"Ah Ryan Potter" the hat said in Harry's head "I remember his sorting well, a Slytherin with some Gryffindor tendencies with the brain of a Ravenclaw and the loyalty of a Hufflepuff he was one of the hardest to sort and you are the same young Harry do you have any preference?"

"Well my friends are in Slytherin" Harry said "so Slytherin would be my first choice"

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.

Dumbledore looked pissed, McGonagall looked depressed and Snape looked impressed.

"Things just got interesting" Blaise muttered to Daphne

"Hold on Hogwarts" Daphne muttered "this is going to be one hell of a bumpy ride"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Let me know who you would want to be on Harry's side as well as the one's already**

**Ryan**

"The trial of Peter Pettigrew" Amelia Bones said "will now begin the defence lead by Peter Pettigrew and the prosecution lead by Remus J Lupin and Ryan D Potter"

"But I am innocent" Peter moaned

"Yeah cause hiding for 16 years are the acts of an innocent man" Ryan spat.

"Can't we just give him Veritaserum?" Remus asked the court.

"No" Cornelius Fudge said "I will decide how this court is run, actually remove the half breed" however when an Auror stepped towards Remus he was met by Ryan's shield who blocked him from moving any further.

"You really wanna piss me off?" Ryan said lifting an eyebrow whilst staring down Fudge "I think you remember my reputation Cornelius please don't make a fool out of yourself"

"Arrest him" Cornelius Fudge cried out

"Nope" Amelia Bones said "he hasn't done anything that warrants arrest you however we will see"

"Yeah" Ryan added with a small grin and Amelia shook her head disapprovingly of Ryan but smiled warmly at him.

"I will decide if there is Veritaserum minister" Amelia said "and there will be like in every other trial there has been which should mean there is no problem unless you have something to hide"

The potion was given to Peter and the trial began.

"What is your name?" Amelia Bones asked

"Peter Pettigrew" he said in a monotonous tone

"What is your date of birth?" another judge asked

"April 19th 1960" Peter replied

"Where you the Potter's secret keeper?" Amelia asked

"Yes" Peter replied

"Jackpot" Ryan whispered to Remus.

**Harry**

"Have you seen Dumbles' face" Harry said with a grin not looking up at the headmaster

"Yup ready to blow" Blaise said "I feel sorry for Hermione though I almost wanted you to wind up in Gryffindor after that as I knew you could defend her."

"I will still look out for her" Harry promised his girlfriend "after all I am guessing Weasley and Malfoy will focus more on me anyways"

"We know you would" Daphne said softly "and I bet you wanted them to focus on you instead of Hermione didn't you Harry?"

"Maybe a little" Harry said with a teasing smile

"Either you give me a proper answer or no kissing" Blaise said with a grin of her own

"And me two" Daphne said with an even wider smirk on her face

"Ok I give" Harry said "I thought if they are focusing on me people like Hermione who from what you have told me could make change can focus on doing that rather than dicks like Weasley"

"See you do care" Blaise said and Harry stuck out her tongue then at the same time Daphne leant in and kissed Harry leaving some of the Slytherins and other houses to look on in wonder as the believed golden boy who would be in Gryffindor was kissing the ice queen of Slytherin.

"Wait a minute Potter" Ron Weasley shouted obnoxiously across the hall marching towards Harry and both girls groaned knowing Harry was going to end up in detention before the first course had been out.

"What Weasley?" Harry asked just as obnoxiously causing the neutral Slytherins to snort.

"I can accept you being in the snake house because your uncle is a dark wizard you shouldn't be with" Ron said ignoring half the looks he was getting even from Snape who was sick of the ranting on because Ryan Potter was a slytherin and not whiter than white he must be an evil wizard "but I am not going to sit and watch you kiss disgusting Slytherin bitches"

"Then don't watch" Blaise said and Daphne laughed causing Ron to dumbly point his wand at both girls. Then as one the Slytherins in front of Ron Weasley stood up and in the way of Daphne and Blaise protecting the girls

"You're on the wrong part of town Weasley" Harry said with a smirk and Ron quickly ran before he ended up in the hospital wing.

The Staff had many different reactions to this Albus Dumbledore had hoped that if Harry didn't want to go into Gryffindor then the house he was placed in would shun him but he didn't foresee him going into the direct opposite house to his parents, Slytherin it would be much harder now to influence light families to take Harry in for holidays to try and get him away from that meddlesome uncle of his.

Snape was kind of proud of his Slytherins for standing up for Harry, Daphne and Blaise. Slytherins had always gotten the shorter end of the stick and seen as evil and dark but Severus knew that wasn't the case cunning was what made a Slytherin and two of the most cunning people that where in school with Severus where both Gryffindors Lily Evans and James Potter, perhaps that was what attracted them to the other Severus didn't know but now he could see Harry may have been James but he was 50% James if that if you threw in the Lily and Ryan characteristics.

Minerva was thinking along the same thing as Severus she was sick of the house rivalries that had been going on for over 500 years between the Gryffindors and Slytherins and now for the first time in around 20 years it looked like there was someone that could make a change in it with Harry.

Then the doors of the great hall banged open and three people walked through.

Amelia Bones, Remus Lupin, Ryan Potter and a big black

Dog.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I have decided Ryan needs a dark lady in his life feel free to leave suggestions I already have an idea but if you have a better one I will gladly listen.**

**Harry**

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Albus said secretly worried that his plan was falling apart but he knew that the marauders would not endanger Harry and the students where as he didn't have that problem.

"Just here to drop off Harry's familiar" Ryan said and nodded at Sirius who turned into a big black shaggy dog and then changing back.

"No headmaster I forbid it" Severus Snape shouted however Amelia cut across him.

"Actually you have no choice I am agreeing to this" Amelia said "after all we found one death eater in disguise around Hogwarts and we know there is another one"

"Two" Ryan said using his animagus senses "it's that right Moody old boy?"

"What are you suggesting?" Albus said but Ryan wasn't focusing on him he was focusing on who was believed to be Moody.

"My wedding day" Ryan said his magic flaring and a spell on the tip of his tongue "what did you say to me when we where at the bar?"

"I said" Moody began but Ryan stunned him

"Liar" Ryan said looking down grimly "Moody was on a mission when I got married"

"Then who is that?" Remus asked

"Accio marauders map" Ryan muttered and a piece of paper flew to him from the Gryffindor table and Ryan made a note of the fact that was where the Weasleys where sitting when it came to him. "Barty Crouch Jr"

"That's not possible" Amelia said "he is dead"

"The map never lies" Remus and Sirius said at the same time

"I guess we should take him with us" Amelia said and Ryan lugged the Barty's prone form over his shoulder as he walked out of the room with Amelia Bones and Albus Dumbledore following him.

"What the hell was that?" Daphne said "Barty Crouch junior died years ago in Azkaban"

"He did" Remus said "from what I understand Ryan was one of the ones that arrested him"

"So was I" Sirius said

"And you are?" Harry said

"Sirius Black" Sirius said with a grin "your godfather, marauder and good looking devil all round"

"Oh" Harry said "I thought you where in prison"

"Ryan found the rat" Remus said "we took him to Amelia and then she released Sirius"

"So who are these lovely ladies?" Sirius asked Harry indicating to Blaise and Daphne

"I am Daphne Greengrass" Daphne said "but I live with my mum not my dad so I don't believe in the whole blood supremacy thing"

"And I am Blaise Zabini" Blaise said "death eater for a dad and well you know my mum probably because she was friends with James and Lily Potter"

"I remember both of your mothers" Sirius said "they are both lovely women from what I remember and it is nice to see you have your mothers genetics than your fathers"

"Sirius" Remus interrupted "their young enough to be your daughters"

"And we are spoken for" both girls said at the same time

"Really?" Sirius said "I was only joking but I would like to threaten the boyfriends of my godson's friends"

"I am the boyfriend" Harry said blushing

"Oh which one?" Sirius asked

"Both" the girls said both wearing a grin

**Ryan**

"I cannot believe Albus" Amelia said "anyone who has known Moody like he or you have would know that wasn't Alastor"

"Or the way he drank" Ryan said nodding "so how long till we can get him on trial?"

"That is the question" Amelia said "with Dumbledore and Fudge in the way it could take weeks but with the Auror force having as much sway as we do now I reckon a couple of days I am just glad I could convince Fudge to get Pettigrew's trial done with me as a judge rather than waiting for Albus"

"I know" Ryan said "now if you will excuse me Amelia I am late for a meeting" and then he turned and left.

**Unknown location**

"I'm back" Ryan shouted arriving at the house

"What took you so long?" the female voice shouted back

"Moody was Crouch junior" Ryan said "just like you thought"

"Sometimes it was worth listening to the dark lord" she said rolling her eyes "now what did Dumbles say when Siri turned up at Hogwarts?"

"He was more shocked that I helped get Sirius out" Ryan said "but I knew Pads wouldn't be the traitor"

"James told you didn't he?" the woman said "before their death?

"He hinted" Ryan said "but he couldn't tell me who they had picked it being the fidelius and all he sent me a few letters about keeping an eye out for Peter but I guessed it was because Peter was scared"

"So what are the plans now?" she asked "I mean the plan was to look after Harry and to fight off Dumbledore but it looks like we have more influence than we thought that we did"

"I know" Ryan said "to be honest that is still my priority keeping Harry safe, now though I am thinking we could have Dumbledore out of power by the end of the year"

"I know" she said "then maybe we can start making some major changes"

"With us at the figurehead" he said grinning and then leant in and kissed her

"I am going to bet that Dumbledore would try to take Harry away from you if he knew you where with me right now" she said when they broke apart

"Let him try" Ryan said with a grin


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:****this is more of a Ryan past chapter just some of the things he has done and people he has saved**

**June 1978**

Marie Greengrass was walking through diagon alley when the death eaters arrived she had been looking for a wedding present for Lily and James Potter when they arrived. Even though they wore masks everyone knew it was Lucius Malfoy and the Lestrange brothers with the even more twisted Bella.

Marie tried to hide but Lucius saw her and used a summoning charm to bring her towards them.

"Look what we have here" he sneered "a blood traitor"

"Let me have her Lucius" Bella pleaded "please"

However then Marie was summoned away from them and landed in the arms of a tall wizard that radiated anger and hatred to the death eaters. He dressed in black also but was dressed in a black muggle t shirt and a pair of jeans with a black jacket.

"Potter" Bella hissed "Crucio" and the spell flew at Ryan and hit him square in the chest but he didn't scream he didn't show any sign of discomfort

"What is this?" Bella said "why isn't he screaming?"

"I am not a bitch like your husband and your half-blood master's followers" Ryan said "why should I give you the satisfaction of hearing me scream and nothing can hurt more than what you have already done to me Malfoy my life died in my arms a month ago and paybacks are a bitch"

Then Ryan launched two wordless and wandless curses towards Lucius but he ducked and both hit Rabastian Lestrange the first was a beheading hex and the second was a flame hex.

Ryan then walked forwards and threw three Crucio's at Bellatrix and all three hit her at the same time causing her to fall to the floor in pain clutching her head as Ryan tried to drive her insane even though his focus and attention was currently on Lucius Malfoy who was trying to get away as Ryan had placed anti apparition wards so that they couldn't get away and was currently throwing people out of his way to escape Ryan.

"You can't run" Ryan said "I am going to haunt you till my dying day Malfoy I swear to god your mine" and lunged at the death eater and pinned him to the ground and was punching him as hard as he could within 5 minutes Lucius' nose, jaw and both cheekbones where broken and the blonde man's face was indistinguishable as to what it had been 30 minutes before

"Enough" James Potter said James had been at the ministry when the call had come in and it took Sirius and James to pull Ryan off of Lucius Malfoy who used that distraction to crawl away to where another death eater grabbed him and they left via a portkey.

"Son of a bitch" Ryan roared as James held on to him because if he wasn't doing so Ryan would have ripped Lucius' and the other death eater in half.

"Calm down" Sirius said getting in Ryan's face "you are going to far"

"Going too far is ripping him in two and sending his dismantled body to his wife" Ryan said "he killed Sarah how would you feel if it was Lily? I know you would be doing the exact same as me and if you say you would you are lying, you know I am right James"

"I know" James said "but you have to stop this attacking him in the middle of the street like a damn vigilante Ry"

"I don't give a shit" Ryan said and tore down the wards and apparated away.

**1984**

"How can I help you?" Madam Rosemerta asked Ryan as he sat down

"I am just looking for any former death eaters Rosie" he said with a kind smile "it is all I can do now"

"Ryan" she said "I know it is hard for you losing Sarah and James and Lily but you still have your friends you know that right?"

"Yeah Rosie I do" he said "I just don't want Lily and James to have died for nothing if it isn't safe for children to come to Hogwarts without a fear of death eater attack."

"Have you had any luck in getting Siri out of Azkaban?" Rosemerta asked

"You still got a soft spot for the grim?" Ryan teased

"I am sweet on him" Rosemerta said with a straight face "he is a good boy, I hate to think of him in a place like Azkaban"

"Don't we all Rosie" Ryan said then the door burst open and two men in death eater clothing walked in.

"What do you want?" Rosemerta asked knowing they would not see Ryan from where he was sitting as his seat was secluded so if someone came in they wouldn't hear their conversation or see who she was talking to apart from the fact he was a customer.

"Either you give us the money that we want or we take it" the first said and Ryan recognized the voice as that of Walden McNair who worked at the ministry as an executioner for dangerous creatures. Ryan then took a bottle and put a delayed exploding charm on it before pushing it towards Rosemerta. She got the idea and waited for another bottle if it was coming and was proven right when another appeared next to it.

"You can have these on the house" she said "the safe is magical it only allows me to take money out at the end of the day"

"Ok" McNair's friend said and raised the bottle to his lips and as he did so the bottle exploded shattering in his face which unfortunately caused McNair to point his wand at Rosemerta believing that she had done it which gave Ryan time to pick up another bottle and smash it into the side of McNair's face.

"Arrogant bastards" Ryan said with a grin "they didn't even expect someone to be in their way"

"I know" Rosemerta said with a grin "I don't know what I would have done without you Ry thanks"

"No problem Rosie" he said with a grin "consider it a favour for looking after us when we where at Hogwarts"

"I will have you know I was in my 7th year when James as in his 5th and you your 3rd" she retorted

"But you where a snake not a Gryff" he said with a grin and disapperated.

**Late 1984**

Ryan was currently sitting in muggle London with two of his favourite people in the ministry Marci Lovegood who was with her young daughter Luna which was probably the thing that made her the happiest even more than work and Amelia Bones who was his boss but also his confidant since Sarah had died and she had looked out for the younger man who reminded her of her brother who had died in the first war seen as how her brother Mark was only a year older than Ryan.

Then he saw Crabbe and Goyle senior intimidating Narcissa Black not longer after Lucius and Narcissa's son was born he had divorced her and made it impossible for her to get a job it was only because of the money of the Black family that she was still able to afford a house and everything else she needed.

"Excuse me a second" Ryan said nodding at Amelia who shrugged and turned away from Crabbe and Goyle to look at Marci rather than the direction Ryan was heading. Ryan walked behind Crabbed and Goyle and pushed them apart giving Narcissa a chance to get away from where they had blocked her in and closer to Ryan who appeared to want to protect her.

"Thank you" she muttered when she got close enough to whisper it

"Is there a problem here boys?" Ryan asked with a grin he knew both of them had been death eaters but there hadn't been enough proof, not that Ryan needed proof the courts however did.

"No just Lucius wanted us to bring her to him" Crabbe said

"Tell you what" Ryan said "you tell good ole Lucius that his ex wife if under my care and he can take it up with me now if there isn't anything else boys" and then he lead Narcissa away from Crabbe and Goyle.

"Why are you helping me?" Narcissa said "my family is viewed as dark and my husband was a death eater"

"Because I remember Cissy Black" Ryan said with a grin "one of my best friends at Hogwarts and she wouldn't have dated a prick like Malfoy without some kind of spell or contract involved the Blacks are not whiter than white but I trust Sirius and I trust you Cissy"

"Thanks Ry" she said and disapperated

A/N: I want to know your opinion on which woman so

Narcissa, Marie, Bellatrix or Tonks

For the last one Tonks is 9 years older than Harry cause it is AU and Ryan is 10 years older than Tonks


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry**

"I wonder if Dumbles will give Harry is own dorm like he did James when he was of age" Sirius said to Remus.

"There is a point, pup" Remus said "claim your inheritance"

"I thought we did that at Gringotts" Harry said

"For the Potters you did" Sirius said "Hogwarts has to be done inside the building"

"I Harry James Potter claim my inheritance as Lord Gryffindor through blood" Harry said and the castle shook "I Harry James Potter claim my inheritance as Lord Hufflepuff through blood" this caused the castle to shake again.

"Potter stop this now" Snape snarled walking towards Harry but Remus and Sirius intercepted him with stunners.

"I Harry James Potter claim my inheritance as Lord Ravenclaw through blood" Harry continued "and I Harry James Potter claim my inheritance as Lord Slytherin through magic" the castle shook two more times and then the head table was pushed forward and replaced with another table that looked much grander than the teacher's table.

"Your show cub" Sirius said nudging Harry towards the table with Daphne and Blaise following him reassuringly and talking amongst themselves.

"Lord Hogwarts" Amelia said and Harry turned around "for the sake of the fact your guardian removed the death eater who was impersonating an Auror who was the defence against the dark arts teacher it is part of your authority to pick another one"

"Ok I pick Remus Lupin" Harry said

"I am not being taught by him" Ron Weasley roared "he's a fucking werewolf he could eat us"

Harry tried to hold his magic in before he destroyed the redheaded dick Daphne however was not so diplomatic and blasted Ron across the room where he flew against the stone wall with a resounding thud.

"Not all of us are prejudiced Weasley you dick" Daphne said "apart from the death eater professor Lupin was the best DADA teacher we have ever had"

"Why thank you miss Greengrass" Remus said with a warm smile "I appreciate it"

"It is true though professor" Blaise backed up her friend "I learnt more from you about Dementors, boggarts and werewolves to say just three of the things we learnt from you than any other of the three teachers we had"

"The governors will not allow it Harry" Albus said kindly with made Sirius growl "I may be able to find you some suggestions for legal representatives and teachers"

"I am on the governors or have you forgotten that in your old age Albus?" Amelia said causing Harry and Sirius to grin "and I don't think I have a problem with Mr Lupin teaching my niece for what happens to him one day a month, I am sure others such as Marie Greengrass, Augusta Longbottom and Xenophilus Lovegood to name but a few wouldn't either"

"I could help around the time Remus needs time off" Sirius put in "and I am willing to bet that Ryan would take up the position of advisor/bodyguard around school unless you see a reason why one of the most respected aurors on the force can take some time off Amelia?"

"I can't see a problem with that" Amelia said with a grin "after all Cornelius has allowed me complete control over the Auror force on such matters as where they are stationed"

Now Harry, Daphne, Blaise and after much arguing Sirius and Remus where sitting at the new table eating dinner when something struck Harry with him being Lord Hogwarts and not having to live in the Slytherin dormitories did that even make him a member of Slytherin house?

"No lord Hogwarts" a voice said in his head "as you are lord Hogwarts you have your own house in which you can invite your own members to join?"

"Who are you?" Harry asked the voice

"I am Hogwarts" the voice replied "as you are Lord Hogwarts you are able to communicate with me it has been nearly 20 years since I have had someone do so as your father was the last your uncle did not claim the title"

"I have spoken to Hogwarts" Harry said out loud "and I have been informed that I am no longer in Slytherin house but a house of my own in which I can invite my own members"

"So who are you inviting dear Harry?" Blaise muttered causing Harry to grin

"In my house" Harry said "my head of house will be Professors Lupin and Black"

"Ha we have authority" Sirius said standing up

"God help us" Pomona Sprout muttered to Minerva with a grin

"In my house" Harry continued "I accept Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Tracey Davis, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Roger Davies, Ernie McMillan, and Terry Boot"

No one missed the fact that Harry had taken members from each of the four houses most notably 3 Slytherins, 4 Ravenclaws, 3 Hufflepuffs and two Gryffindors, also Harry had accepted two prefects in Daphne and Hermione and the head boy and girl Cho and Roger into his new house. As each joined the table as it extended Sirius saw the look of anger on the face of Albus Dumbledore increase which caused the grin on Sirius' to do the same causing him to pull out a mirror.

"Padfoot to shadow-wing" he said

**Ryan**

Ryan had been in the kitchen when the mirror on the wall in the kitchen of Potter manor bleeped.

"Padfoot to shadow-wing" he heard Sirius say

"Shadow-wing hears Padfoot" Ryan replied "what can I do for you Pads?"

"Just thought to let you know that the cub has claimed his Hogwarts inheritance and the old man looks ready to blow"

"I wish I could have seen it Pads" Ryan said with a grin

"Yeah well, I get the feeling you aren't in that big house all alone are you shadow boy?"

"Sarah has been dead over 15 years Pads" Ryan said "I may be thinking about moving on either way it isn't any of your business"

"Anyways we need you to get your dragon-wolf ass over here as fast as you can" Sirius said "you are being called on security by Amelia so get here as soon as you can and for the love of god make sure yours and her underwear aren't around when I come back to the manor" and his face disappeared from the mirror.

"Who was that?" the female voice called out again

"Your cousin Pads" Ryan said "our plan is progressing even faster"

"Good" she said "now all we need is to get me into Hogwarts as well"

"Yeah well I could always sneak you in" Ryan said with a grin

"I meant in an official position of power" she said "not all of us can use the fact we are aurors"

"I should hope not" Ryan said "but playing the part of the concerned family member should do for now" and she grinned manically.


	11. Chapter 11

Ryan

"So are you going?" the female asked

"Yup" Ryan said "are you going to turn up with the rest of the board of governors"

"I will see how many aren't busy" she said "after all people like Xeno and Amelia have jobs as well as being governors, Lucius relies on his money and power people like McLaggen do the same"

"I agree" Ryan said "look I really have to make a move and you are kind of in the way of my bedroom"

"I know" she said with a grin "what are you going to do about it?"

Ryan smirked and she knew what he was going to do and braced herself as Ryan lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom.

"Your going to be late" she said

"Your point" he retorted

Harry

Ryan turned up before the dessert course had even been served at Hogwarts and was sitting to the left of Harry with Remus and Sirius to his right and Daphne and Blaise sat to the left of Harry with Hermione sitting close to the 6 of them.

"So introductions may help" Ryan said looking down the small table

"Right" Harry said "well Blaise and Daphne on my left then Hermione Granger former Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom sitting next to her, Luna Lovegood sitting next to him, then Cho Chang and Roger Davies sitting next to them Roger and Cho are head boy and girl, then there is Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott sitting with Terry Boot and Ernie McMillan and Tracey Davies sitting next to Blaise and Daphne at the other end"

"Well my nephew I can't help noticing that there are more girls on this table than boys" Ryan said with a grin.

"Well those where the ones that Hogwarts suggested to me" Harry said "these would be the people that would always have faith in me"

"I am not criticizing cub" Ryan said with a grin "far from it all I meant was that you may have made yourself a lot of male enemies in this place by adding all of the good looking girls to your house and obviously the girls that are most loyal so you have no need to worry about any betraying you"

"I know" Harry said "or any of the guys either"

"Hang on" Ryan said realising something "you have like half of the board of governors of Hogwarts kids on this table you do know that right?"

"Yup" Harry said with a grin "that was Hogwarts as well I didn't realise so many governors had children in Hogwarts with me"

"All of them" Ryan said "just some are shady bastards, Malfoy, Weasley, McLaggen, Edgecombe all of them could have been death eaters twenty years ago"

"Speaking of women" Sirius said poking Ryan in the arm "who was the lovely lady who you where with earlier today shadow old boy"

"First of all not telling" Ryan said staring down Sirius with a grin "second you are older than me so watch it with that old boy stuff and thirdly you will find out later today"

"You're no fun" Sirius said poking his tongue out at Ryan

"And you're a child Siri" Ryan said with a grin

"It has been a while since any of us called him that" Remus said with a grin

"I know and he hates it" Ryan said with a grin

"Before I forget" Sirius said with a grin looking at Harry "your nephew has two girlfriends"

"Are you serious?" Ryan said with a grin "don't even think about it" he added when it looked like Sirius was about to jump in with the Sirius/Serious joke

"Aw but it is classic" Sirius said with a grin

"No it is old" Ryan teased back "just like you"

"Any way" Remus said interrupting "it looks like the cub used his lower brain and got girlfriends"

"No he used his Sirius brain" Ryan teased and Sirius looked offended but nodded in agreement. "So who are you dating Harry?"

"Hey uncle Ryan" Daphne said smirking and waving at Ryan and Blaise waved as well making Ryan shaking his head and smiling.

"What?" Blaise said "we are completely innocent apart from dating Harry"

"Yeah somehow I doubt that" Ryan said with a grin "remember I knew you before you where born through your mothers"

"Speaking of my mother" Daphne said "we have to let her know that little Astoria was found kissing a Hufflepuff 4th year on the train here"

"Really" Ryan said "I will be sure to tell her that later"

"I know you will" Daphne said with a small grin.

"Hey" Sirius said nudging Ryan "this something to do with you?" Ryan looked up and saw Narcissa Black, Marie Greengrass, Haley Zabini, Xeno Lovegood and Amelia Bones"

"Can we help you?" Albus asked even more worried that governors had turned up.

"We need to talk to our boss" Marie said ignoring Albus "Mr Potter if we may"

"Of course" Harry said and lead Ryan from the table to meet the group

**10 minutes later**

"So what can we do for you?" Harry asked

"We are looking at removing Albus Dumbledore" Amelia said "we can take care of the administrative side until you learn what your title"

"Ok" Harry said "maybe if I have a member of the board at Hogwarts so that I can have someone to talk to with administrative problems"

"We have already considered this Mr Potter" Marie said "it is has been decided that Miss Black will stay at Hogwarts"

"Ok" Harry said

"And I will stop in once a week to meet with miss Black" Marie said

As the governors left the room Ryan's grin grew.

'The plan was progressing nicely' he thought


	12. Chapter 12

**Ryan**

"Bored yet?" Ryan asked Harry, they where both sitting in the common room for Harry's new house. Hogwarts house had been formed when Harry had took stake to his inheritance as lord Hogwarts.

"Yup" Harry said "you couldn't keep your mouth shut around Haley could you, otherwise the girls would be here instead of having the sex talk"

"Is that what she expects me to have done?" Ryan said with mock fear on his face "she said I was to talk to you"

"I guess" Harry said yet both men made no effort to have a sex talk.

"You do know to like use contraception charms and where everything goes right?" Ryan asked

"Course" Harry said "Remus made sure I did when I turned 13"

"Good" Ryan said "wanna go flying?"

"Don't even think about it Potter" Haley said from the door way "and I know there is no way you have given Harry the talk as he doesn't look grossed out at all"

"Remus gave him the talk when he was 13" Ryan said with a grin "job done"

"Ok little Potter out" Haley said pointing towards the door "me and your uncle need to have a chat"

"Don't kill him Aunt Haley" Harry said as he left laughing "we need him"

"So" Ryan said "what can I do for you?"

"I just had an interesting experience" Haley said with a smirk "with my lioness senses I can pick up on things that other people cannot see and I happened to see smell a certain member of the board of governors on you Potter and you on her"

"What?" Ryan said and shrugged "Sarah has been dead for nearly 20 years Hales I am not allowed to want to date again"

"I am not saying that Ry" she said "to be honest I was going to tease you over it you needn't be so defensive and I am happy you have found someone new rather than moping around the whole time"

"I guess" Ryan said with a smirk

**Harry**

"Well that was the weirdest thing in my life" Daphne said

"At least it wasn't your mum" Blaise countered "your mum would have made a big joke out of it"

"Ryan was just glad Remus had beaten him to it" Harry said with a grin "he told me all of it when I was 13"

"I bet my mum will love that when she finds out Ryan said nothing" Blaise said

"Well she walked in towards the end" Harry revealed "and sent me out before what I am guessing she then chewed him out over it"

"Yeah" Daphne said "unless they are doing something else right now" and then wiggled her eyebrows suggestively

"Ew that is my mother you are talking about" Blaise said "Daph you are disgusting"

"Sorry sometimes I forget when I tease Harry about Ryan that his two best friends are our own mothers" Daphne said and then shuddered "that would be too weird"

**1980**

Ryan was sitting in his office at the ministry ready to start his working day when he came across a letter.

'_Dear Auror Potter,_

_As you may know it is customary for marriage contracts to occur between pureblooded families such as your own and some of the other families. 4 years ago my own sister was forced to marry a pureblooded wizard who follows the dark lord Voldemort and charms where placed on her to make her do what he wished when he wished. It may not surprise you after the life you lead at Hogwarts as a Slytherin like myself that the officiator of such as ceremony was 'leader of the light' himself Albus Dumbledore._

_I know this is really not my place but I would like for you to help my sister like I would think you would any woman in a position like hers._

_They live at 22 Riddle Street, Little Hangelton_

_An ally'_

That is weird Ryan thought to himself it was not often that they got a letter like that at the Auror office, to be honest it was rare that they got a letter at the Auror office as everyone normally floo called but this person obviously wanted to remain anonymous from the aurors.

Also the fact that the address was under fidelius Ryan then burnt the letter after reading it and disapperated to little Hangelton. When he did so it wasn't hard to find Riddle Street as it was the road that led to Riddle manor however number 22 was as far away from the manor as it could be on the left hand side of the road that Ryan almost missed it.

Ryan moved swiftly and kicked the door off of it's hinges giving him the element of surprise over them.

Both Rudy Lestrange and Theodore Nott senior had been torturing Bellatrix when Ryan had kicked the door open and both ran down the stairs to confront him. Nott was quickly felled with a cutting hex in the same position that Lucius had killed Sarah almost like a message to the blonde haired prick and then stunned Lestrange before carrying him back up stairs to where Bella lay beaten and battered.

"If this is a set up I am going to kill" Ryan muttered and then bound both Rudy and Bella and woke Bellatrix with the envenerate spell.

"What is going on?" she said wide eyed seeing her husband in the position he was and with an Auror in the room.

"Your sister wrote to me" Ryan said "as for which one I am not sure but she wrote to me and told me you needed me help as you where trapped in a marriage you wanted not part of it wasn't until I walked in on what Rudy and Nott where doing to you I believed it"

"Are you going to kill me two Auror?" Bellatrix asked she wasn't speaking in the crazy voice that was associated with her and sounded quite sane.

"Actually I was going to check something" Ryan said and then dosed her with Veritaserum. "What is your name?" he asked

"Bellatrix Nymphdora Black" she answered monotonously"

" What is your date of birth?" Ryan asked

"June 23rd 1963" Bella replied.

"Did you enter your marriage to Rudy Lestrange of your own free will?" Ryan asked

"No" Bellatrix said "Rudy and my aunt both put the imperious curse on me during the ceremony and they threatened the deaths of Cissy and Andi if I didn't comply"

"They where willing to kill your sisters over it?" Ryan asked

"I love my sisters" Bella said "it is my only weakness, once married I had to do everything Rudy asked"

"Did you harm anyone of your own free will?" Ryan asked

"None" Bellatrix said

"Did you join the dark lord of your own free will?" Ryan said

"No I have secretly been trying to find ways to fight him" Bella said "I have been harming him through my dark mark he simply doesn't know it, I need to find someone to remove it from me I hate it"

"I do believe Bella" Ryan said after giving her the anti serum "that we can help each other"

A/N: Can you guess who it is yet?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Regelus is still alive as he didn't die over horocruxes

"I cannot believe that Harry found out about his heritage" Albus said "of course I knew that James would have told Ryan or their father would have but I thought I had dealt with him"

"Well it looks like you haven't done so Albus" Lucius Malfoy said "after all he doesn't look like a wreck it seems like he has been taken from 1977 yet older"

"Maybe he was" Arthur Weasley said "but you promised us Potter would be weak and easy to manipulate Albus, I have even cursed my own daughter for this to work"

"I know Arthur" Albus said "as I said I wasn't expecting Ryan to turn up and save the brat and there is nothing I can do to try and get Harry away from him with Amelia Bones backing him now"

"Yes it does appear our plan wasn't as thought out as it could have been" Lucius said

"So what do we do now?" Arthur said.

**Harry**

It had been a weird first day for Harry at Hogwarts, Ryan had stuck to him like glue apart from defence against the dark arts and potions. DADA because he trusted that Remus would look after the students and potions because Snape refused to allow him into the classroom he did however allow Narcissa Malfoy who did exactly what Ryan would have done.

"Mr Potter our new celebrity," Snape sneered and some like Ron and Malfoy laughed "I hope you don't expect special treatment because of who you are."

"Well you get special treatment because of who your friends are," Harry spat back "or do you forget what you have on your left forearm Snape?"

"200 points from Hogwarts," Snape seethed and then Narcissa stood up

"For what exactly Severus?" she said "for pointing out what you did in your childhood which you regret? I don't think that is fair there are things in my younger days I wish I hadn't done."

"How dare you interrupt my lesson Narcissa," Severus said

"That is miss Black to you" Narcissa said "or don't you remember that Sev after all you where at the sham we called my wedding to Lucius"

"How dare you" Draco shouted

"Shut up you out of wedlock born little shit" Narcissa "being arrogant like your father is neither impressive or makes you important"

Harry had found it both funny and interesting when Narcissa Malfoy had defended him of course Lucius and Draco where the problems for Ryan as Narcissa didn't want anything to do with her ex husband or her now illegitimate son.

Harry at the same time had been trying to work with the others in his house to get to know them better such as the members of the governors children.

Harry had found it easy to get on with Neville and Hermione best other than Blaise and Daphne as Neville was open to talking about personal issues with Harry as they had both lost family in a sense as Lily and James had been murdered and Frank and Alice had been tortured to insanity by Rudy Lestrange and Regelus Black.

Hermione had opened up to Harry and Neville more and came out of her shell more finally being in a house without there being bullies or people that could undermine her intelligence.

Hermione became close fairly quickly to the other girls as they where all nice teenage girls after all and had various interests that where the same, normally at Hogwarts anyway it was school, boys and homework.

Ryan however was making change at Hogwarts himself in challenging staff such as Albus and Severus knowing that with the backing of the governors he could have said or done anything and no one would have been able to stop him.

He had been able to talk to Fillius Flitwick like there hadn't been any difference in the 20 years that he had been gone.

**Friday**

"Hi" Marie said popping up behind Ryan at the dinner table "can we talk later? I mean on the your nephew is dating my daughter type of relationship"

"Yeah but you kind of need to have the talk with Cissa first" Ryan said "I will see you before you go ok?"

"Fine," Marie said sighing "I just figured that you would want to see me nice to see I am wrong."

"I will see you when I can," Ryan said and Marie nodded and went and sat at the other end of the table with Narcissa.

"What's the matter with you?" Daphne asked jumping into the chair that her mother had just vacated "you normally don't argue with my mum."

"We aren't arguing" Ryan said "she has a job to do and so do I."

"I know," Daphne said "but if you hurt her I will hurt you."

"I don't doubt that," Ryan said with a smirk "you and Astoria would be problems all the time if I hurt your mum."

"I know," Daphne said "now all we need is for you and mum to get together but we know that will never happen."

"Why is that?" Ryan asked.

"One my mum was in love with dad," Daphne said "and always will be even though he is not around anymore and you like someone else."

"How did you arrive at that?" Ryan asked

"The way you look at a certain governor," Daphne said with a grin "I think I am the first to work it out."

"Haley knows," Ryan said "so better look next time Daph."

"Just promise me that you trust her" Daphne said "I don't want to see you get hurt".

"I more than trust her Daph" Ryan said "we love each other".

A/N: I promise next chapter it will be revealed


	14. Chapter 14

**November 1****st**** 1981**

Ryan was sitting in the wreckage of Potter manor looking around where his brother had died. Anyone would have thought that it was nothing going on in the house as that was the problem with the killing curse there was no lasting damage to the house like there would be if the house had been burnt down like it had been with other death eater attacked houses. Ryan had not looked around the upstairs and dreaded it seeing the were the woman who he had loved like a sister just as much as he loved Sarah as a wife.

"Ryan," he heard a voice say and he turned around to see Remus and Marie standing there. Marie's face was covered in tears and Ryan already shook his head.

"Don't Marie," he said "don't tell me you're sorry or that it will get better."

"Ryan," Remus said shortly "don't take this out on her."

"JAMES IS GONE!" Ryan said and then blasted a hole in the wall with his hand "and so is Lily and god knows where the fuck Albus has taken Harry."

"We know," Remus said "but you being like this is not helping matters."

"Don't you dare," Ryan said "I am the one who has lost his brother and sister in law."

"We know," Marie said "but we loved them two."

"Ok," Ryan said standing up and the bottle of firewhiskey was now visible "if you loved them just as much as me tell me something, what was James most scared of?"

"Losing Lily" they both said instantly.

"Wrong" Ryan said "losing anyone, Lily, me, you two, Peter ... Sirius," Ryan said and then smiled sadly "James always did make some mistakes when it came to people didn't he?"

"What are you talking about Ryan?" Marie said "we all loved them"

"Yes but I know them best" Ryan said "Lily liked James in her third year, I bet she never told either of you that did she?"

"She told me in their fourth," Remus said truthfully "she told me that you had told her not to fight it to put aside her petty pride and just go with it."

"She saw sense in the end" Ryan said with a grin and Marie walked over and hugged him and when she was in his arms she broke down into tears being in the usual safe haven she had needed from the first time that she had met Ryan Potter, who had been seen as a rebel and the bad boy of Slytherin yet the with the name Potter still attached to him he was seen as a loyal friend and someone who would never stray too dark into the dark arts.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok?" Remus asked seeing Marie sobbing in Ryan's arms "are you going to need anything?"

"Not right now," Ryan said "between you two and the others I am going to be able to get back on my feet I just don't know how long it will take me to do so."

"You'll be ok" Marie said "we will look after you Ry I promise."

"I know you will" Ryan said "and I will be here you crazy lot, always."

**Present**

"Hey babe," she said opening the door to Ryan's common room "what's up?"

"Not much," Ryan said "oh, Daphne Greengrass genius that she is worked out that we are together."

"How did she do that?" she asked.

"I am not completely sure," Ryan said "Hales I understood working it out because of her whole cat senses but Daphne not so much."

"I don't like Haley knowing to be honest," she said "I mean a 16 year old girl would give away the secret more than a 34 year old woman."

"I trust my nephew with her," Ryan said "a secret is just as important to me especially when it is to do with you."

"We have been together 8 years," she said "do you think your family will just accept it when you tell them."

"if they did I would check them for polyjuice potion," Ryan said with a teasing grin "but honestly they know they wouldn't be able to make me choose between the two of you."

"I wouldn't make you," she said "they need you more."

"But I need you," Ryan said "if I told you to run with me right now you wouldn't do it because my nephew needed me maybe you aren't as Black as you're name suggests"

"Shut up," she said and pecked him on the lips as the door opened.

**1989**

"We should really stop meeting like this," Ryan said teasingly from where he was standing.

"You think I enjoy being chased by my ex husbands goons around London?" Narcissa said dryly.

"Well when you say it like that," Ryan said with a grin "I guess not no."

Narcissa had ran into Crabbe and Goyle again like she had done s few years before and again Ryan had rescued her this time however though it hadn't lead to them sending back a warning message to Malfoy he killed them both quickly with severing hexing.

"How about I buy you a drink after all you have saved me twice now," Narcissa said "what do you say?"

"Ok" Ryan said and allowed Narcissa to lead him into a bar.

**2 hours later**

Ryan and Narcissa where currently both naked and in Narcissa's bedroom and Ryan was glad that he had left Harry with the house elves.

"Well that was fun," Ryan said with a grin.

"What do we do now?" Narcissa said wrapping the sheets around her body "I mean my ex husband is a death eater and my sister is looked down upon because of her marriage"

"I know," Ryan said "but I don't care who you're family are."

"Me neither," Narcissa said "all I care is how you and me deal with this."

"I think we are going to be ok," Ryan said with a grin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Present**

Harry opened the door and saw Ryan and Narcissa Black sitting on Ryan's bed kissing.

"What the fuck?" Harry said and they both broke apart.

"Knocking is something you need to do my charming younger nephew," Ryan said "and language."

"But she is the ex wife to a death eater," Harry said "she is dark."

"Harry I am seen as Lucifer incarnate," Ryan said with a grin "no one that is in association with Dumbledore sees me as evil and there is some stuff that I haven't told you from stuff even before you where living with me.

**Late 1984**

Ryan was currently sitting in muggle London with two of his favourite people in the ministry Marci Lovegood who was with her young daughter Luna which was probably the thing that made her the happiest even more than work and Amelia Bones who was his boss but also his confidant since Sarah had died and she had looked out for the younger man who reminded her of her brother who had died in the first war seen as how her brother Mark was only a year older than Ryan.

Then he saw Crabbe and Goyle senior intimidating Narcissa Black not longer after Lucius and Narcissa's son was born he had divorced her and made it impossible for her to get a job it was only because of the money of the Black family that she was still able to afford a house and everything else she needed.

"Excuse me a second" Ryan said nodding at Amelia who shrugged and turned away from Crabbe and Goyle to look at Marci rather than the direction Ryan was heading. Ryan walked behind Crabbed and Goyle and pushed them apart giving Narcissa a chance to get away from where they had blocked her in and closer to Ryan who appeared to want to protect her.

"Thank you" she muttered when she got close enough to whisper it

"Is there a problem here boys?" Ryan asked with a grin he knew both of them had been death eaters but there hadn't been enough proof, not that Ryan needed proof the courts however did.

"No just Lucius wanted us to bring her to him" Crabbe said

"Tell you what" Ryan said "you tell good ole Lucius that his ex wife if under my care and he can take it up with me now if there isn't anything else boys" and then he lead Narcissa away from Crabbe and Goyle.

"Why are you helping me?" Narcissa said "my family is viewed as dark and my husband was a death eater"

"Because I remember Cissy Black" Ryan said with a grin "one of my best friends at Hogwarts and she wouldn't have dated a prick like Malfoy without some kind of spell or contract involved the Blacks are not whiter than white but I trust Sirius and I trust you Cissy"

"Thanks Ry" she said and disapperated

**1989**

"We should really stop meeting like this," Ryan said teasingly from where he was standing.

"You think I enjoy being chased by my ex husbands goons around London?" Narcissa said dryly.

"Well when you say it like that," Ryan said with a grin "I guess not no."

Narcissa had ran into Crabbe and Goyle again like she had done s few years before and again Ryan had rescued her this time however though it hadn't lead to them sending back a warning message to Malfoy he killed them both quickly with severing hexing.

"How about I buy you a drink after all you have saved me twice now," Narcissa said "what do you say?"

"Ok" Ryan said and allowed Narcissa to lead him into a bar.

2 hours later

Ryan and Narcissa where currently both naked and in Narcissa's bedroom and Ryan was glad that he had left Harry with the house elves.

"Well that was fun," Ryan said with a grin.

"What do we do now?" Narcissa said wrapping the sheets around her body "I mean my ex husband is a death eater and my sister is looked down upon because of her marriage"

"I know," Ryan said "but I don't care who you're family are."

"Me neither," Narcissa said "all I care is how you and me deal with this."

"I think we are going to be ok," Ryan said with a grin.

**Present**

"I didn't know any of that," Harry said looking ashamed "I am sorry about that."

"No problem," Narcissa said "I just wish we had told you earlier."

"So what does Draco know about this?" Harry said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Harry James Potter don't you dare start trouble with my son," Narcissa said with a grin

"Yeah Draco and his death eater shit of a father are mine," Ryan said "just so you are clear on that."

Narcissa then smiled and pulled Harry and Ryan both into a hug and started laughing when they broke apart.

"Cissy I think you're crazy," Ryan said

"You knew that when we started dating," Narcissa said "and that was nearly 9 years ago."

"So you know everything?" Harry asked "Dumbledore and all of it?"

"I have told Ryan some of it" Narcissa said "after all it was because of me that he saved Bella."

"I guessed that he needed some prodding to save her," Harry said with a grin "they always come to blows nearly when she taught me."

"Yeah well they are too alike" Narcissa said "both crazy children."

"I knew telling Harry was a bad idea" Ryan said "now I have an annoying teen knowing about my relationships." This caused Harry to stick his tongue out at his uncle but they both laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

"So I am guessing that you want to know why I am on your side?" Narcissa asked Harry.

"No Ryan trusts you so I do," Harry said

"That is not what I meant Harry," Narcissa said rolling her eyes "my son and ex husband are firmly against the Potters yet I am the one that is dating your uncle that is surely a little weird for you Harry?"

"A little," Harry said "but as I said I trust Ryan and I know that he wouldn't endanger my life so therefore I trust you."

"Thank you," Narcissa said "but I would rather explain myself."

"Ok." Harry said "only if you want me to know though."

"Twenty years ago." Narcissa said "I was a fifth year slytherin and my best friend was your uncle Ryan, my parents didn't really like that with Sirius being friends with James so they disowned Sirius to try and warn me away from Ryan, well Bella and Andi my two sisters Bellatrix and Andromeda lied for me and said I wasn't hanging around with Ryan anymore."

Harry smiled at this Bellatrix had already told him this part of the story but it still made him smile, the Black family had a reputation for being dark but there was a time when their three daughters stood together and united.

"However my groom to be Lucius Malfoy wasn't so kind," Narcissa said darkly "he caught me and Ryan goofing off in the library once and it was only once and the little shit wrote a letter to my father, that Christmas my father pulled me out of Hogwarts and made me marry Lucius there and then, Albus presided over the ceremony like he had done with Bella and then I didn't see Ryan much around school after that as my magic made me obey Lucius, he nearly raped me in my fifth year until Ryan stopped him but my parents wouldn't allow me a divorce."

"Why?" Harry said "if he was trying to hurt you why not allow you out of the marriage."

"He claimed I didn't want to give him an heir." Narcissa said "and it was because I loved Ryan which it was, he threatened Ryan and James' lives and family if I didn't give him what I wanted."

"What a bastard." Harry said

"He didn't get it though," Narcissa said "not fully, he wanted to own me body, heart and soul he may have had my body by law but your uncle held my heart and soul since the first time I met him."

"Did he know then?" Harry asked

"That I loved him?" Narcissa asked "no he was too in love with Sarah and I knew she would make him happier than I ever could so I didn't tell him."

"So he doesn't know you loved him from 15?" Harry asked

"I loved him at 11" Narcissa said "I don't expect you to understand why I didn't tell him Harry I guess I was just scared of rejection at that age."

"You could tell me now," Ryan said from the door way "I wouldn't reject you now, would I?"

"Fine you big eavesdropper" Narcissa said with a grin "I love you ok? I always have."

"I wish I could say the same," Ryan said "but that would be a lie I loved Sarah more than anything but I promise I won't love anyone else other than you."

Harry used that time to slip out of the room and walk down into the Hogwarts house common room to see Hermione and Blaise sitting there.

"Hey where's Daph?" Harry asked

"With her mum" Blaise said "they are trying to convince Albus to allow Astoria to join us in here but he said because the had refused her entry she has to stay in Slytherin."

"Shit I forgot about Astoria." Harry said and he led Blaise and Hermione to the headmaster's office.

"You need a password." Hermione said but the statue moved out of the way for Harry.

"I own Hogwarts remember" Harry said with a grin and walked up the staircase before opening the door.

"How did you get up here, Harry my boy?" Albus said with a smile but secretly he was seething that Harry was starting you use more of his power around the school.

"The statue moved for me since I am the heir of Hogwarts," Harry said "and seen as how this is a Hogwarts matter I am allowed to preside over it."

"Of course Harry." Albus said "I didn't mean to suggest otherwise but I feel the matter is dealt with."

"I however don't headmaster" Harry said chancing a glance at the Greengrass women and Daphne was smiling at him with love and gratitude in her eyes, "now what seems to be the problem?"

"My daughter Astoria my lord," Marie said "does not like being in Slytherin and since you have turned up my lord some of the Slytherin students have been bullying her and she would like to be moved to Hogwarts house."

"I see no problem with that," Harry said

"But she was not sorted into Hogwarts house Harry," Albus said cutting across him "so therefore she must stay in Slytherin I am sorry miss Greengrass."

"I only asked for 5th years and upwards for my house," Harry said just as powerfully and obnoxiously as Albus had done and then summoned the sorting hat so it landed on Astoria's head.

"I have already sorted this girl lord Hogwarts" the hat said

"See nothing can be done," Albus said smugly as he had finally beaten Harry on something.

"We know that sorting hat," Harry said "but with the creation of Hogwarts house she has asked if you can resort her."

"Of course my lord," the hat said and then with a few minutes of silent discussion said "she would be best suited to Hogwarts house my lord."

"Is there anyone else you can think of?" Harry asked the hat.

"Only one," the hat grumbled "but I would rather tell you in private my lord."

Harry then summoned the hat onto his own head.

"Who would be the other choice?" Harry asked

"Once we got her off of the spells and potions the headmaster has her under," the hat said "Ginevra Weasley"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hogwarts Common Room**

"We need to talk," Harry said sitting down with Hermione, Blaise and Daphne.

"What?" the girls said at the same time.

"I talked to the sorting hat," Harry said "and it said Ginny Weasley would be perfect for Hogwarts house."

"It is obviously a trap," Hermione said "you forget I was in Gryffindor with her and her twat of a brother the only person she is loyal to is herself".

"The hat said she was under charms and potions," Harry said "if we can get her away from her family Ryan and his mystery lady friend would be able to help her I already saw them before coming back."

"So you have met his girlfriend then?" Blaise said "are you allowed to tell us who it is?"

"I don't think so," Harry said "because for one I am scared to death of Ryan when he is pissed off."

"I know me two," Blaise said "he is crazy when he is mad."

"Or when he is working," Harry put in "whenever he would come home after going after death eaters he would always have crazy, erratic eyes like he didn't know where he was but it was because he was using the rage he had built up and it was consuming him."

"I bet it was," Hermione said "losing his wife, his brother and his sister in law he was alone that would cause anyone to have crazy amounts of rage."

"Yup it was a controlled rage though," Harry said "he never hurt me, he always stayed away after he hunted death eaters as he would either get back late night or early morning because someone would be watching me whether it be Marie, Haley, Remus, Narcissa or even Bella."

"Ryan let the Black sisters look after you?" Neville said not sitting to far away from them in the common room "I am guessing that has to be something else we don't know in full as well?"

"I promise I will tell everyone everything tonight," Harry said "after dinner in the common room."

"Ok" Neville said

"Anyways," Daphne said "back to Ginny what do you want to do with her?"

"I will talk to her," Harry said "and try to get her to come with me to my common room where Ryan will be waiting for her and they will remove all of the charms, potions and what ever else she had been put under then we will be able to talk to the real Ginny Weasley and be able to protect her under Hogwarts house."

"You think that will work?" Blaise asked

"It is worth a try," Harry said "after all she has been brought up this way and also poisoned it is not like she ever had a choice in the whole thing."

**Ryan's Room**

"So how goes the planning?" Ryan asked

"Well we have allies in the ministry," Narcissa said "also in Hogwarts it is just as shame Dumbledore has Fudge under his thumb and the next election isn't for another four years."

"There is always assassination." Ryan said "after all who hasn't thought about killing Fudge? He is a bigot, racist, homophobic, sexist, ageist twat and those are his good qualities."

Narcissa snorted at that Ryan never hid his opinion even when it was just the two of them he always spoke his mind even if he was different with her she knew that the Auror side of Ryan Potter was still creeping below the surface for when the need to be called upon arose.

"I agree." Narcissa said "but I have an Auror for a niece, you are the top dog in the force other than Amelia, some of the other department heads are on our side it is just the minister and his little cabinet of allies that we cannot have a deciding advantage in, for now it least."

"I know," Ryan said "but being minister is a young man's game Harry will be minister, I will back him however I can even though he is lord Hogwarts he doesn't hold all of the power whilst I am in a position to stop him being the older Potter."

"Do you fear him turning on us?" Narcissa said

"No," Ryan said "I trained that boy from birth and I trust him with my life and my secrets I know he would never betray me if he could help it."

"I know," Narcissa said and kissed him on the lips "so what do we do now?"

"You know?" Ryan said "I think I have a VERY pleasurable idea about what we can do."

**Hogwarts**

"Ginny," Harry said stopping her "can I talk to you?"

"Of course Harry," Ginny said and he lead her towards the Hogwarts house common room "are you sure I am allowed in here?"

"Of course," Harry said "I am lord Hogwarts the school will permit me to do what I want."

Ginny then followed Harry into the common room and sat down in a chair and was quickly stunned by Ryan who then entered her mind and began destroying blocks that were put in front of Ginny's memories and magic.

"Is there much controlling her Ryan?" Harry asked

"Enough to control her and more so," Ryan said "that is just the curses and blocks presuming that there are potions as well it could be a lot more serious."

"How quickly can you help her?" Harry asked and Ryan waved his hand and magic discharged from Ginny knocking the majority of the students unconscious.

"There we go," Ryan said "now I am just trying to lead her back into control of her body it is up to her now when she wakes up."

"What has happened to her?" Blaise asked

"That little girl has been through hell," Ryan said "apparently the youngest Weasley male thought even though she was meant for Harry it didn't mean that he couldn't use her to practice on for another witch, he used lust and memory charms on his own little sister."

"That little sick bastard." Harry said "I am going to kill him,"

"I think she may do it first Harry," Daphne said "I know I would."


	18. Chapter 18

How is the plan going?" Albus asked

"Better than expected headmaster," Severus said "I managed to convince some of the house-elves to slip the potions you requested into Ryan and Harry's food."

"Good," Albus said

"What exactly will the potions do headmaster?" Ron asked eagerly

"It will drive them apart and make them not trust each other," Albus said "thus driving Harry away from his allies and into the arms of someone he feels is as damaged as himself, your sister."

"Then we can get Harry under our control," Albus said "and get rid of Ryan Potter and that damn mutt Black."

**Ryan's dream**

"We have to move fast," Ryan said "if the ministry catch us there is no way that we will get out of the ministry this time."

"I know," Narcissa said "nice to see that your plan worked out so well Ry."

"It is not my fault that without any competition Harry was able to take the ministry by storm." Ryan said

"What happened to I don't see him ever betraying us?" Narcissa said "as soon as Fudge and Dumbledore where dead Harry took the opportunity to build the government around him because you convinced him he was the best man to lead."

"He is the best man to lead," Ryan said "just he has the wrong ministry team behind him."

"You mean he doesn't have you." Narcissa said

"He turned on us" Ryan said "I didn't turn on him."

"I know you didn't" Narcissa said "and I agree with you that no one thought Harry would turn dark but there is not much we can do about it now apart from fight."

"So what is our plan of attack?" Ryan asked

"We isolate and annihilate his generals" Narcissa said "the people who wormed their way into his life even though we tried to prevent it like the Weasleys and Malfoys."

"Ok," Ryan said "I still cannot believe Harry has that dick Lucius as an advisor."

"I am guessing that was a sore spot for you," Narcissa said

"Like you wouldn't believe." Ryan said "it made me want to kill Lucius there and then but the fact that Harry defended him made it that much worse."

"I know it would," Narcissa said and kissed him soundly "but you know that he isn't in complete control of himself after all he abandoned Blaise and Daphne for that redheaded bitch that suggests that Dumbledore is involved in some way."

"I know Dumbles is involved in some way," Ryan said "why do you think I killed him?"

"I thought that was more Lily and James related," Narcissa said

"Oh it is," Ryan said "but that doesn't mean I am not allowed to trust him at any point."

Ryan had been turned on by his only nephew after Harry had left Hogwarts between them they had killed the Fudge-Dumbledore administration and Ryan had pushed Harry to take the minister's position but when Harry did so he changed, he had become what Dumbledore wanted him to be a puppet to power and money the one thing Ryan had tried to stop him from being Harry had become, he had become Dumbledore's man.

He had killed a large part of Hogwarts house including Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom who were two of Ryan's favourites of Harry's friends but Harry then even turned his back on Daphne and Blaise which made it even more suspicious when Harry had married Ginny Weasley even though Ryan forbade it and tried every rule in the book to prevent it from happening it caused the most feared Auror in the world to become a wanted criminal for treason against the Weasley family through their marriage to the minister of their daughter.

Then the front door and the Auror force burst in the first set triggering primary wards and falling down dead, the second set of aurors had tread with more caution than the first but still encountered Ryan and Narcissa' wards and fell down dead. However Ryan had forgotten than he had not removed Harry from the wards at Potter manor and Harry with his own personal team including the Malfoys arrived.

"Cissa get behind me" Ryan said and pushed her aside.

"Aw how sweet," Lucius said "always the protector."

"Aw how predictable" Ryan said "always the inbred twat."

"Everyone let's just calm down." Harry said in a trying to be peacemaker manner.

"Minister before I kill you I suggest you get the fuck out of my house." Ryan said

"I am a Potter two" Harry said "that makes this place just as much mine as yours."

"Lily and James would kill themselves if they could see what you have become," Ryan spat

"I am only what you made me," Harry said "and now you will witness firsthand what I can do."

"What do you mean?" Ryan said

"Incarcerous." Harry said and strong black ropes restrained his uncle and three of Harry's team including Lucius Malfoy moved towards Narcissa.

**Present**

Ryan jerked awake from his dream and rolled over to see Narcissa there and let out a sigh of relief, she was ok it had all been a dream and Harry hadn't betrayed them. However he was going to take a more careful interest in his nephew now that they where at Hogwarts, as just because their plan was going well, it didn't mean it was set in stone that it would work.

A/N: Next chapter it is Harry's turn.


	19. Chapter 19

"What's the matter with you?" Narcissa said

"I had a nightmare," Ryan said "at least I hope it was a nightmare, Harry had joined up with the Malfoys and was minister of magic he came after us and tied me up and they were going to do something to you when I woke up."

"It was just a dream," Narcissa said placing a hand over his own "you know Harry wouldn't betray you."

"It seemed so real though," Ryan said "like a vision, what if Harry does go dark and I have to fight him? I don't want to lose him as will Cissa."

"Then we help him before he turns dark then don't we Ryan?" Narcissa said lifting an eyebrow to him, "we stop it before it starts."

Harry's Dream

After Harry and Ryan had been able to remove Dumbledore, Fudge and everyone else from the corrupt administration, Ryan had surprised everyone by pulling a Dumbledore and turning on his nephew and calling him a dark wizard. It was obvious to Harry that Ryan had planned this for a few years as the plan was elaborate and large with many different officials and members of the people in Hogwarts at the same time as Harry turning up and testifying against him but the friends he had which had remained loyal to him helped him escape before Ryan could sentence Harry to Azkaban or anywhere else where the boy who lived would be able to fight against his uncle.

Ryan had removed many of the defences that Harry had, he had killed Sirius and Remus as well as Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, both Bones females and many other aurors and trainee aurors who refused to believe Ryan's claims that Harry was turning into the next dark lord and Amelia had accused Ryan himself of turning dark before he killed her. The only person Ryan hadn't lead a personal attack or physical attack on was Narcissa Black who had since became Potter who many people blamed for Ryan turning dark but Harry didn't believe that as just like he was seen as always having the potential to turn dark so did Ryan.

Harry was sitting in a room with Daphne, Blaise, Hermione and some of the others from Hogwarts house.

"So what is our next plan of attack against Ryan?" Blaise said "I mean he killed my mum and Marie without even hesitating what is to stop him coming in here and killing us all right now?"

"He has been removed from the wards here," Harry said "professor Flitwick helped with that."

"Something tells me that he knows we are here though," Daphne said "after all the man isn't stupid."

"No just power hungry," Harry said "I should have seen something like this coming but I didn't because I trusted my uncle."

"No one saw this coming," Blaise said "I thought that Ryan would have you become minister but with Dumbledore gone and Malfoy dead I guess the amount of power he had went to his head because he had nothing to stop it this time."

"I suppose you are right." Harry said

Then the door was blown open and Ryan walked through with a smirk on his face, Roger and Cho where the first to fall to a double killing curse, then Ernie McMillan and Ginny Weasley both rushed forwards to try to fight Ryan but he simply fired a cutting curse at Ernie beheading him and then firing a soul eating curse at Ginny causing her to fall to the floor clutching her head screaming.

Ryan then moved into the next line of defences before Harry which was Hermione, Blaise and Daphne which caused Ryan to smirk

"Hey girls," he said with a smirk then he fired three killing curses at each of them, the first two they could easily avoid the third curse killed each of them.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry said to Ryan trying to look intimidating but it just wasn't working against the bigger man.

"Because I can," Ryan said

**Present**

Harry woke up in his room, in his bed alone but could see Daphne and Blaise in their beds across the room from him as they had agreed with Sirius and Remus they could share the same room as they where dating but they where forbidden from sharing the same bed before they had spoken to a parent or at least uncle.

Harry sighed at that it was just a dream, Ryan wasn't evil, he hadn't betrayed Harry and more importantly he hadn't killed anyone that Harry cared about.

It was worrying though, Harry had never thought about his uncle ever betraying him but now as their plan was coming into fruition Harry realised it could happen Ryan could pull a Dumbledore so could any one of his friends leaving him alone to die at the hands of the ministry or to be driven insane at Azkaban he just never thought it would be his own uncle that would allow it to happen. Then Blaise and Daphne both walked over and sat on Harry's bed.

"We heard you in your sleep," Daphne said

"Bad dream?" Blaise asked

"Terrible," Harry said looking at the two girls "I dreamt Ryan betrayed us and killed many of Hogwarts house and the both of you."

"Yeah well we know he wouldn't do that don't we?" Daphne said "he would be more likely to hug Lucius Malfoy than betray you."

"I think we should be prepared either way," Harry said "you never know what could happen."


	20. Chapter 20

**Ryan and Harry**

Harry was sitting with Daphne and Blaise at the table when Ryan walked over to him. The older wizard looked tired and worn from the night before and Albus waited with baited breath for the man famous for a short fuse to kill or at least wound Potter so that he could finish the job,

Harry had been sitting at the table laughing and joking with Blaise and Daphne when he felt a familiar hand wrap around the back of his neck and he saw Ryan standing there.

"Me and you need to talk," Ryan said and Harry nodded "now" and then Ryan practically lifted Harry out of his seat and carried him out of the room and into the private room that Harry and the two girls shared.

"What the fuck!" Harry said rubbing the back of his neck "pain much Ry?"

"What have you been doing?" Ryan said "anything what so ever any chance Dumbledore could get into your head to find a weakness in mine think anything at all I swear to god I am not pissing around."

"No Ry nothing," Harry said "you think I want him to have access to you?"

"Good boy," Ryan said "some crazy shit is going on nothing for years then we come here and crazy dreams start up of you going demon child on me and teaming up with Lucius and Draco."

"Yeah cause that couldn't be fake could it shadow-wolf man?" Harry said "I mean for fuck sake he killed Aunt Sarah like I am really going to want him on my side."

"I know," Ryan said "I wasn't saying that I didn't trust you cub, just I think that there is something going on."

"Well I had a dream that you did something similar," Harry said "and you killed Hermione, Blaise and Daphne and distanced yourself from all of us apart from Narcissa."

"Well that is the only part in any of the dreams that happened I stuck with Narcissa," Ryan said "whether I went dark from your dream or you went dark like in my dream I was always with Narcissa."

"I know" Harry said "I don't know why in my dream I abandoned Blaise and Daphne though,"

"I think this has something to do with Dumbledore if I am being honest," Ryan said "this stinks of Dumbledore and Snape if I am being honest."

"I agree with you." Harry said "from what I have seen Snape is a sneaking bastard."

**The Women**

"Narcissa can we talk?" Blaise asked and Narcissa nodded and allowed the two younger women into the room that she shared with Ryan.

"What can I do for you?" Narcissa asked

"Harry had a dream," Daphne said "of Ryan betraying him, I am not saying you will but."

"We want you to be truthful with us," Blaise added.

"About what?" Narcissa said "if me and Ryan are going to sell Harry out? Of course we are not, Harry is all Ryan had left why on earth would Ryan turn on Harry?"

"I don't know," Daphne said "but Harry seemed scared of the dream and I have not seen him that vulnerable in years."

"I can tell you something in confidence?" Narcissa asked and both girls nodded "Ryan had a similar dream, that Harry betrayed him and dumped the both of you can became friendly with my ex husband and the Weasleys this of course we know wouldn't happen but it scared him too,"

"Hang on," Blaise said "they had similar dreams?"

"Yes," Narcissa said

"So they had similar dreams that we know are unlikely" Blaise said "I don't know about you guys but that sounds like they have been dosed with vestri pessimus vereor potion."

"What does that mean?" Daphne asked "you know I didn't take potions for my newts."

"It basically means your worst fear," Narcissa said Lucius and death eaters had enjoyed using the potion on people and he took great delight in telling her they had done so.

"What does it do?" Daphne asked

"It inhibits the brain," Narcissa said "and finds your strengths, weaknesses and anything else that you have in there and works to it's own advantage on what it wants to do it is not seen as being harmful and would not register as a dangerous potion as it was created by death eaters which is why I am guessing you haven't come across it in a Hogwarts book."

"I only know about it because of my father," Blaise admitted

"Lucius took great pride in telling me the effects which it had on people death eaters used it on," Narcissa said "my cousin Regelus was one of them."

**Albus**

Albus was beginning to think that maybe his plan to kill Harry Potter or make him out to be the next dark lord was not going to work, the potion he had told Severus to make and add to the food was meant to drive them apart yet there was no sign of fighting between the two until Ryan had forcefully dragged Harry from the room yet the castle was still intact which suggested the two were still united against Dumbledore. Furthermore even if he did manage to separate them he would have two powerful enemies after him rather than one united one.

Either way he was in deep shit.


	21. Chapter 21

**Great Hall**

Ginny Weasley was not normally someone to let their anger fester and build normally allowing the anger out as soon as she got angry but this was a different type of situation as she was just waiting for the perfect time to get back at Ron for what he had done to her.

"Hey Gin," Ron said dragging her from the Hogwarts table and placing her at the Gryffindor one before plopping down next to her with a smirk on his face "I found a way to get Potter for you."

Ginny exploded at him for this and hit him with a bat bogey hex whilst slapping and punching any part of his body that she could reach. Then Lavender Brown a blonde girl that fancied Ron tried to restrain her but Ginny reared back and head butted her in the face with the back of her head.

By this point Ron had recovered from his dais and was backing away from his sister who was stalking him down the table.

"Ginny what are you doing?" her ex boyfriend Dean Thomas asked Ginny didn't even talk she just kicked him in the balls and walked towards Ron.

Then Sirius raised his wand and stunned her before she could do any more damage to other students but Ron had brought it on himself by dragging her from the Hogwarts house table.

**Harry and Ryan**

"So who is for me gutting Snape like a bitch?" Ryan asked when the boys rejoined the girls and Narcissa.

"What makes you think it was Snape?" Narcissa said

"If it was a potion," Ryan said "first place you start looking is the potions master especially with it being Snape."

"I agree," Harry said "but be careful Ry you know that Dumbledore wants you out of here."

"Lord Hogwarts," Ryan teased "as long as I am on your good side he cannot make me go anywhere."

"Why don't you just kick him out?" Daphne asked

"We want to be seen as doing nothing big," Ryan said "moving behind the scenes making allies with influential people like Amelia Bones and members of the wizarding world and then when Dumbledore and Fudge least expect it we will be waiting for them."

"Ok," Daphne said "just because that was something I had been wondering."

"Yup," Ryan said "Amelia and some of the others have been trying to gain more influence in the ministry, also they have tried talking to people like the media and outlets such as St Mungo's as the hospital could be a good ally for us getting potions and medical attention we may need when we go to war with Dumbledore."

"I can understand that," Daphne said

"Anyway," Ryan said "do any of the kids in Hogwarts house still reject Ginny or are you getting on well?"

"Some are civil to her because we are," Blaise said "Hermione still finds it hard but Ron has been horrible to her for the whole time she has been at Hogwarts some students stood up for her but what goes on in the Gryffindor common room has nothing to do with us like what happened in the Slytherin common room didn't bother anyone else."

"But no attacking other students or anything?" Ryan asked

"There have been some arguments but no spells have been fired so to speak," Daphne said

Then Albus walked into the room but not before Ryan quickly threw the invisibility cloak to Narcissa who used it to cover herself as it would not look good her being in Ryan's room.

"What can I do for you Albus?" Ryan said

"Nothing," he said shortly "Harry we have an incident that has happened in the great hall that requires you to get involved."

"What happened?" Harry asked

"One of your Hogwarts house," Albus spat "attacked one of my students in an unprovoked attack before attacking three of the Gryffindor students before another professor managed to stun her."

"Which student was it?" Harry asked pretty sure already of the answer

"Ginny Weasley" Albus said "now I have given her detentions and threatened her with expulsion I just need your backing on this."

"No," Harry said "Ryan used Occulmency when the hat told us she was under spells and potions if she wants to beat the shit out of her rapist of a brother she is welcome to do so."

"I agree," Ryan said "I have already spoken to Amelia and she is working on a court case over it I am surprised you were not involved yourself Albus after all you always knew what we were doing when we where students here."

"You have no right," Albus said "randomly invading the minds of my students."

"She gave her permission to a government official," Ryan said "no parents or headmasters where needed for her to make that decision."

Albus then snorted, turned and left the room. Then Narcissa took the cloak off and Ryan turned to Harry and Narcissa.

"I have an idea to piss Dumbles off but I need your support." Ryan said

"Ok." Harry said

"Always" Narcissa added.

**1 hour later**

"You little bitch," Ron Weasley said going to strike his sister but Ryan Potter stepped in between them

"Don't even think about it," Ryan said grabbing his wrist and staring down the younger man

"What do you care Potter?" the arrogant Percy Weasley said "and unhand my brother."

"Your sister is under my protective custody," Ryan said "especially after this little bastard raping or so I think I am well within my right to do what ever the hell I want."

"What makes you think she wants your protection?!" Molly Weasley screeched "or needs it."

Ginny then with tears in her eyes walked up to Ryan and stood in front of him

"I request the protection of the house of Potter," she said


	22. Chapter 22

"Ginny," Ron said trying to reign in his anger he didn't want to lose Ginny now when he had been so close to nailing Hermione he could not afford to lose his little sister now, "there is no need for you to have the protection of the house of Potter we can protect you,"

As he stepped towards Ginny she stepped closer towards Ryan who moved her behind him and stood nose to nose with Ron Weasley.

"Give me just one reason boy," Ryan said "people like you sicken me wife beaters and rapists if I had my way you would be castrated and forced to eat your own dick but I don't get to pick your punishment,"

"Who does get to pick his punishment?" Albus asked knowing that if it was a ministry official he would be able to influence the majority of them

"In rape cases," Ryan said with a smirk "the victim,"

Then all attention turned to Ginny who instantly grabbed her head in pain and Ryan knew that it was either a wordless Cruciatus curse or she was trying to stop a potential imperious curse.

Ryan then fired a stunner at Dumbledore knowing that he was the only person other than himself and Harry who could do wordless and wandless magic, Dumbledore managed to get the shield up to defend himself but it caused him to lose concentration on Ginny and she stopped holding her head and her breathing became less laboured.

"Attacking the mind of a minor is a criminal offense headmaster," Ryan said "anyway as I said miss Weasley gets to pick her rapists punishment."

Ginny's smirk was almost predatory at this point, she would be able to get to pick the punishment of her brother, the boy who had repeatedly violated her but she didn't want to give him a chance to be able to give Ron the chance to be able to hurt another girl as he had outlined to her his attention to rape the girls of Hogwarts house to get back at the great Harry Potter in particular Zabini and Greengrass.

"I want the castration punishment," Ginny said softly and Ron paled.

"No," Molly said "Ron will not be punished, Ginny stop being stupid this is a family matter and we will deal with it within the family,"

"No," Ginny said beginning to shake with fear "I told you time and time again that Ron was raping me,"

"You obliviated her," Ryan said it dawning on him what was going on and he was glad that he was there in the official Auror capacity as if he wasn't he would fight to defend the girl that was under the protection of his family which would mean that he would be against Dumbledore which was something that he was enjoying the fact that he was clashing with the old man that had fucked his family over and over again. Ryan knew that he was a problem for Dumbledore but Harry was simply an individual way for Dumbledore to control the magical world, Ryan was a problem as he had Harry' respect automatically as he taught Harry magic from a very young age, where as Dumbledore had to gain respect and because of Ryan he had the significant mental shields as Ryan had made sure that Harry had training in all forms of magic.

"There is no need for you here Ryan," Albus said "miss Weasley is safe at Hogwarts as boys cannot enter the girls dorms."

"No," Ryan said "but a guy can take a girl up to his dorm and rape her which I bet this little bastard has done a couple of times, am I right Mr Weasley?"

Ron didn't answer but Ryan could see that the young wizard was growing red and knew that he was right.

"Either way Mr Potter," Albus said "maybe it is time for you to leave?"

"You know Albus," Ryan said "I am beginning to worry about you because you are so full of shit I think your eyes are actually starting to turn brown."

Ginny couldn't help but snort at this which caused her mother to become angrier as she appeared scandalised at what Ryan had said to Albus.

"How dare you speak to a great man like Albus Dumbledore in that way" she screeched "he is a greater man than he will ever be."

"Yeah right," Ryan said "an old man who is a pacifist and lets other people die for him by convincing them that it is for the greater good, my brother may have been convinced by Albus Dumbledore in the whole peaceful old man that can do no wrong kind of act that this old bastard tries to portray but I am smarter than that and I have seen what has happened to those the likes of my brother and the Longbottoms, Dumbledore convinced my brother to go into hiding instead of fighting, I don't back down from anyone or anything your great leader may want to try that one,"

"Enough," Harry said from where he stood behind Ryan "we don't need you getting into a fight with Dumbledore whilst we are this outnumbered."

"Good point," Ryan said nodding "so we can either punish the boy now or I can go and get Amelia and she will make sure that it is carried out slowly and painfully after all you know how much she hates rapists Albus,"

Albus shook his head and said

"We will do it after dinner," Albus said "after all it is dinner in 10 minutes."

As soon as Albus dismissed them Ron ran from the room clutching his penis.

"Now you will withdraw your protection of miss Weasley." Albus said and Ryan looked at Ginny and saw her shake her head.

"No," Ryan said "at least if she is under my protection I know she will remain unwillingly violated won't I Albus?"

Then he lead Harry and Ginny out of the room and the young witch couldn't help thinking that things where looking up for her.


	23. Chapter 23

When they left the office Ginny launched herself at Ryan and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you." She said over and over to the older wizard, she had been trying to escape her family for years yet she had not been able to do it because of the family magic that had prevented her from killing her brother and her mother had obliviated her every time she had told her or her father that Ron had raped her as they seemed to believe that their poor innocent Ginny was making it up since the chamber incident and was just having nightmares, that was until Ginny spiked Ron's drink with Veritaserum and he admitted to it but they still took Ron' side over Ginny' for some reason.

"It' ok." Ryan said softly to the young girl "your safe now no one is going to hurt you anymore." Then Ryan lead Ginny and Harry back to the common room where Blaise, Daphne and Narcissa were waiting for them. Ginny quickly went to her room before anyone could stop her even though they were surprised at her speed they knew that she needed time alone right now.

"What happened in there?" Blaise asked

"They knew." Harry said in a voice so soft he was hardly heard at all "they all knew what he had been doing to her and they didn't give a damn."

Blaise and Daphne both looked up the stairs where Ginny had just gone and had looks of surprise and hurt on their faces as they felt genuinely sorry for the young girl that her family could have done something like that to her, after all she was the youngest of their children, she was the baby and they didn't know how long Ron had been abusing her as Ryan refused to give them all of the details but she was still under the legal age for sex now as she was still only 15.

"I should fight Molly Weasley in a duel." Narcissa said with a predatory grin "I would like seeing that fat bitch dance."

"No," Ryan said shaking his head "even thought I as much as you would love to see the Weasleys and Dumbledore destroyed we have to go about it the right way Cissa, we have Amelia on our side but we need more than that if we are going to survive this war with Dumbledore."

Narcissa nodded and the look on her face left her, she knew that Ryan was right after all he was a mastermind and a war general it was known that when Dumbledore was removed from his power even though Ryan was going to have Harry as his front man and be behind the scenes and helping his nephew Ryan was also a fierce warrior and was very equipped to fight in battles like the one that they knew was coming with Dumbledore, they simply didn't know when or where.

"So are we going to see Ron get his dick cut off or what?" Ginny asked coming down the stairs looking reasonably more refreshed.

"What?" Narcissa said with a chuckle "why would that be happening?"

"That is the punishment that I picked," Ginny said like it was simple.

"I am going to get Hermione." Blaise said and then she turned and ran up the stairs "Mione come quick you aren't going to want to miss this."

Ryan smirked at this as Daphne and Blaise had kind of taken Hermione under their wing in a sense and helped the young muggleborn witch adapt to the magical world as much as they could do as they thought Hermione would do for them if the roles had been reversed.

Then laughter could be heard from the floor above and all of the Hogwarts house girls came down the stairs and it became apparent to Harry and Ryan that Ron Weasley had made a lot more enemies amongst the females than they had thought that he had done.

When they arrived at the great hall however there was a number of board members who would obviously take Ron' side and Ron had a shit eating sized grin on his face.

Then an Auror looked apologetic as he stepped towards Ryan.

"You need to come with us Ry," the Auror said

"He is being to familiar with the criminal," Molly Weasley cried out causing Ryan to growl like a wolf and all of the aurors stepped back.

"Do I want to know why I am a criminal?" he asked "or am I simply going to be thrown away like Sirius was and Harry will mysteriously disappear?"

"It is just an investigation sir," the Auror who had spoken earlier said "we have reason to believe that Harry Potter has been subjected to physical abuse by former death eaters in your care."

"Excuse me?" Ryan said and his eyes flashed black like his shadow wolf form's eyes, then However Albus fired a spell of and steel chains wrapped themselves around Ryan like they did people who were tried in the Wizengamot.

"Remove him from here." Albus said pompously and the aurors turned not only to find Harry standing there but Ryan freed from his chains.

"As lord Hogwarts I command that you stop this at once," Harry said and the Auror force froze, they hadn't expected Harry to be there and didn't expect him to defend Ryan if he had supposedly let death eaters abuse his nephew,

"Whose authority are you doing this on?" Ryan asked the aurors who were now looking extremely nervous that the most feared Auror in years was now loose from the chains Dumbledore had put him in "Amelia's? Fudge's? I know it isn't mine and if it isn't either of theirs it means that it is that goat fucker up there that has you doing this and I am sad to disappoint boys and girls but if you are set on doing this I am damn sure not going to come quietly."

Then an Auror fired a stunner at him and he quickly set of a shield and turned into his dragon form which had magic repellent skin and then he faded into the shadows because of his shadow wolf form.

"Before I go," he said from the shadows "Dumbledore has no authority over Harry Potter and if an adult is needed to make any decisions over Harry consult Sirius Black or Narcissa Black,"

Then a flapping of wings could be heard and they knew that Ryan had embarrassed Dumbledore again with such an easy escape.


	24. Chapter 24

Ryan had not been sure of how to look after Harry when he had first taken custody of his nephew, the truth be told Ryan wasn't really in a fit state to look after Harry when he had the house elves at Potter manor looking after himself for the past few months, Marie and Haley who where friends of his and Sarah's at Hogwarts had tried to make him see sense now that he had Harry to look after but it wasn't something that was easily done.

Sure when little Harry was awake Ryan was the best uncle in the world, he played with him and looked after the child and Harry didn't have to go without anything especially with the help of the house elves. However when Harry was asleep or if he was out of the house with Marie or Haley Ryan was very different.

He drank himself to sleep most nights or he was off being a vigilante fighting death eaters and doing what he felt was right, he hadn't at any point felt that there was anything wrong with what he was doing as he saw it as protecting Harry as he was removing death eaters from positions that could hurt Harry.

His drinking had become more pronounced as he became what could loosely be called an alcoholic but for some reason he was still able to look after Harry as his house elves where able to look after Harry whilst he slept off his hangover and was ready to look after the small child for the day.

It was not long after Harry's 7th birthday that Ryan finally realised that he needed help, the house elves had made cookies for the pair to eat, that night Ryan had gone to eat some of them and hadn't remembered that he had eaten them all earlier in the day with Harry, he had been too much in a drunken haze at the time to realise what had been going on.

This had been enough to knock Ryan out of his stupor of drinking and grief that he had been in for the past 6 years, Haley and Marie had done everything that they could do to help him recover from his problems with both women allowing Harry to stay at their home whilst he did so, then Ryan had obliviated memories of Harry's childhood which he didn't want the young man to remember from his mind including the Dursleys and some of his drunken periods from his nephew's mind as they where not points in his own mind that he had enjoyed and therefore didn't want Harry to remember them.

After he had been able to get his act together he had trained Harry to be able to take over the government when they changed it, Harry would be the figurehead and Ryan would be the driving force in the sense that no one knew how to manipulate and take advantage of the Wizengamot like lord Potter and the fact that there would be two Potters in a position of power would not be a good thing.

Harry was unsure of what would happen now that Ryan had left Hogwarts, sure he had done so because he could but he had left Harry in Hogwarts alone with Dumbledore. This hadn't been part of the plan that the pair had designed but they had not expected Dumbledore to try and force their hand so early which had lead to them being caught off guard by the old man.

On the plus side now Ryan could work at the ministry and begin making changes that had to be made in his official position as Lord Potter. Harry hadn't been listening to Dumbledore who seemed to be angry about what Ryan had done not only had he told them that the old headmaster was to have nothing to do with Harry. The old wizard was currently standing in front of Harry talking at him but the young wizard wasn't paying any attention to what the headmaster was saying.

"How dare you ignore me Harry Potter," the headmaster shouted drawing Harry out of his stupor "now you will tell me where your uncle is right now,"

"Err no I won't." Harry said and Daphne and Blaise smirked from where they were standing they had been waiting for this confrontation for a while as had their mother's Harry had enough power to remove Dumbledore from the school and could give the ministry enough information on Dumbledore for them to be able to nail the old bastard with charge after charge to make sure that the old manipulative bastard couldn't be seen as the leader of the light any more.

"Yes you will," Albus said

"I don't have to tell you anything Albus," Harry said and both marauders smirked at their best friend's son.

"Detention Potter," Snape said "with me for disrespecting the headmaster,"

"Snape your sacked," Harry said "for being a pompous, annoying, bullying prick."

Many students cheered this but the marauders namely Sirius was probably the loudest in doing so.

"I am afraid I cannot allow you to do that Harry," Albus said

"Lord Hogwarts," Harry amended "and I can do whatever I want headmaster after all I am the one that is in charge, also Ryan told me about the prophecy and that it was Snape that heard it so therefore it is Snape's fault that my parents died, be glad that it is me dealing with him and not Ryan headmaster,"

"How dare you Potter," Draco Malfoy began as he had just lost his godfather from Hogwarts the one person that protected him whilst he would commit his wrong doings such as bullying students and trying to coerce female students into having sex with him.

"Don't even get me started on you," Harry said turning to him "as a matter of fact any student whose parents or themselves practice the dark arts or are loyal to the dark lord Voldemort are expelled from Hogwarts, Hogwarts expel all of the people I have mentioned from the grounds."

Then there was a flash of light and a large amount of people where gone, Snape, Draco and half of slytherin house was gone.

"I tried to warn you Harry," Albus said "but you would not listen to me, I guess I should have you return to the Dursleys until you are willing to listen to me,"

"Don't even think about it old man." Harry growled "you have been here at my pleasure and your stay just became unwelcome, Hogwarts expel Albus Dumbledore from the grounds."

Then there was another flash of magic and Dumbledore was gone as well.

"What a day," Harry said turning to Blaise and Daphne with a grin on his face "shall we eat?"


End file.
